Sentencia Supervisada
by Sta Granger
Summary: "El señor Draco Malfoy terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts bajo la supervisión de la Señorita Hermione Granger; si llega a ocurrir cualquier asunto indebido bajo su vigilancia usted también asumirá las consecuencias, señorita Granger."
1. Sentencia

**SENTENCIA**

Hermione estaba nuevamente en su amada escuela Hogwarts, había decidido que debía retomar su vida después de la guerra, los estudios eran lo más importante, así que después de encontrar a sus padres y revertir el hechizo, se dedicó a arrastrar a Ron y Harry con ella, ellos no habían tenido mucho tiempo de pensar o asimilar muchas situaciones frente a la guerra; una de ellas que especialmente rondaba la cabeza de la castaña quien no había dicho nada de ello a sus amigos, era la idea de unos ojos grises que había visto por última vez cuando había declarado en el ministerio para ayudarlo a disminuir su sentencia.

La familia de Malfoy había sido juzgada solo un mes atrás…

* * *

\- _Por los crímenes cometidos hacia la comunidad mágica y teniendo en cuenta los testimonios a favor de la familia Malfoy, el Ministerio de Magia ha decretado congelar sus posesiones a la familia Malfoy, incluyendo su mansión y todo lo que tengan en la Gringotts, a partir de ahora trabajaran para la comunidad Mágica con el fin de remediar todo el daño causado por los próximos 10 años._

 _Lucius miraba al ministro con una ojos llenos de suficiencia, aunque su rostro obtuvo el color de la cal, miro a su hijo Draco quien se encontraba devastado, todo lo que tenía en la vida se iba de sus manos y lo que más le apesadumbraba, era el hecho que sus peores enemigos habían intercedido para que su familia no fuera enviada a Azkaban, no podía sacar de su mente el discurso que había dado la Sangre Sucia acerca del perdón y darle una oportunidad de rehabilitación a la familia Malfoy, Draco, no podía entender ¿por qué después de tantos maltratos hacia Granger, ella aun tenia cabeza y podría decir que también corazón para perdonar?. Obviamente eran sus ínfulas de heroína que la llevaban a querer protagonizar absolutamente todo, debía ser una fachada que mantener, pero parecía tan apasionada, tan sincera con la idea que ellos recibieran un perdón que lo hacía sentir molesto por no comprender del todo la situación. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre quien pidió la palabra para hacer una pregunta al Wizengamot:_

\- _Sé que han sido benévolos con nuestra familia, pero quiero hacer una pegunta para que la tengan en consideración, es posible que Draco termine sus estudios en Hogwarts, entenderán ustedes sin nuestras pertenencias y sin hogar, necesitamos que nuestro hijo por lo menos termine su último año, el merece algo mucho mejor._

 _Draco no estaba seguro que esperar, su madre podía ser tan ingenua, él no podría volver a Hogwarts, de hecho tenia pánico de regresar allí, por su culpa habían muerto muchas personas, había intentado asesinar a su antiguo director, nadie allí lo quería, tal vez sus amigos Pansy, Blayse y Theo, quienes lo esperaban afuera para conocer su sentencia, pero nadie más estaría interesado en que fuera un mago con educación culminada. Sin embargo eso le daba aún más miedo, ¿qué iba a ser de él ahora?, sin fortuna, con muchos enemigos y sin hogar, tendría que trabajar limpiando excremento de Hipogrifo porque nadie querría arriesgarse a trabajar con él._

 _Mientras tanto en la sala se había formado un alboroto, el Ministro Kingsley llamo a la calma del público y acto seguido dio la palabra a Hermione, quien vehementemente empezó a dirigirse a los miembros de Wizengamot:_

\- _Solicito que comprendan que no es posible la rehabilitación, si no se les permite a las personas educarse, mejorar en pro de una comunidad, la educación es la verdadera arma para el cambio; pienso que si tienen un poco de fé en Malfoy, él podría ser un gran aporte a la comunidad mágica, por favor tengan en cuenta sus calificaciones, es un estudiante brillante puede lograr cosas buenas._

 _Sus ojos grises pasaron de la monotonía que siempre portaba en su arrogancia, a un completo asombro, en realidad esa hija de Muggles pensaba que él era brillante, internamente Draco siempre había sentido algo de envidia por Granger, ella siempre obtenía buenas calificaciones, siendo motivo de muchas miradas de desdén por parte de su padre al ser derrotado por una sangre sucia, un Malfoy siempre es el primero, y él nunca pudo ser el primero ante Granger, pero ese discurso tan apasionado por parte de Granger alabándolo de esa manera, lo desconcertaba aún más._

 _Los miembros del Wizengamot debatieron por unos minutos, muchos de ellos no se encontraban de acuerdo con ayudar más a la familia Malfoy, habían acogido en su casa a Voldemort y a muchos les parecía un lazo demasiado fuerte para que esa familia no intentara continuar con los propósitos del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Finalmente después de debatir el Ministro Kingsley, tomo la vocería para dar el dictamen final:_

\- _Los señores Narcissa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy iniciaran a primera hora el día de mañana sus funciones en el Ministerio de Magia, Lucius trabajara en el departamento de criaturas mágicas en el departamento de Realojamiento de elfos domesticos y Narcissa en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas en el comité de disculpas a los Muggles. Tendran alojamiento temporal en una vivienda contigua a la casa del auror Meums hasta nueva orden. El señor Draco Malfoy terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts bajo la supervisión de la Señorita Hermione Granger; si llega a ocurrir cualquier asunto indebido bajo su supervisión usted también asumirá las consecuencias, señorita Granger._

 _Draco estaba atónito, su cara se encontraba entre la resignación y la ira, ahora tendría a la inmunda sangre sucia detrás de su culo todo el tiempo pero era la única manera de no terminar en la calle, por lo menos por este año podría pensar en algo que hacer el resto de su vida; mientras que Hermione le dirigía una mirada a Draco de incredulidad y frustración, durante su discurso, ella no había sido capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy, se sentía incomoda, sentía lastima por el destino de Malfoy, imaginaba que el había asumido muchas decisiones para satisfacer a su familia pero no sabía que tan arrepentido estaba de ellas, ¿realmente habría cambiado? Ahora ella tendría que arriesgarse a averiguarlo y no podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar, esa palabra jamás la había definido_

* * *

Ahora al subirse a los carruajes dirigidos por los Thestral, los cuales solo habían sido vistos por Harry, quien ahora compartía su visión con Hermione y Ron, quienes estuvieron un rato detallando las características de estas extrañas criaturas, Hermione no podía evitar sentir una punzada de ansiedad ya que no estaba segura si Malfoy acudiría, ella había puesto su palabra de vigilarlo y acompañarlo durante este último año pero no sabía si Malfoy aceptaría su ayuda, realmente a ella no le agradaba estar cerca de él, siempre la había hecho sentir incomoda, sus ofensas la lastimaban más que las de cualquiera, seguramente era por ese aire de suficiencia y la mirada de desaprobación y asco que siempre le dirigía, pero tenía que hacerlo, realmente la comunidad mágica la tenía en cuenta y no podía fallar, ella tenía grandes ambiciones para dejarse derrotar rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor Ron tomo fuertemente su mano, sabía que ella no necesitaba ningún apoyo, pero quería hacerle sentir que él estaba allí para ella, sujetó su cabeza y beso sus labios de la manera tierna y protectora que siempre solía besarla, los labios de Ron eran carnosos y siempre estaban cálidos, habían pasado por tanto juntos y ella sentía que lo amaba profundamente, después tomaron la decisión de entrar al comedor, varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí, era bueno ver a Neville, Luna incluso a Lavender, mientras se dirigían hacia su mesa Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y allí quedo anclada al ver una cabellera rubia y unos grandes ojos grises observándola, Malfoy había seguido las instrucciones del Ministerio y allí estaba, este iba a ser un año interesante.


	2. PacienciaHermione

**PACIENCIA**

Antes del inicio de clases Hermione fue llamada al despacho de la directora McGonagall quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una mirada llena de alegría, su alumna predilecta habia sobrevivido a la guerra y estaba allí para terminar el curso:

\- Señorita Granger, no sabe lo valiosa que es su presencia en Hogwarts en este momento, estaba muy esperanzada de encontrarla aquí de nuevo. –Hermione realmente apreciaba que McGonagall la tuviera en cuenta, ella era su maestra favorita.

\- Gracias Directora McGonagall, usted sabe que para mí es muy importante aprobar todos mis EXTASIS para trabajar en el mundo mágico.

\- Aprecio su interés, pero el motivo por el que la he llamado aquí es muy diferente, sé que este año usted se encuentra en una posición un poco incomoda, debe vigilar los movimientos del señor Malfoy y no será sencillo, por eso hemos realizado algunos cambios para permitir que ustedes compartan la mayor parte de las clases juntos, también he advertido a los profesores para la apoyen en su labor usted nunca estará sola en esta ambiciosa labor que ha decidido recibir.

Hermione había quedado atónita, sabía que McGonagall conocería las condiciones en las cuales Malfoy podía continuar en Hogwarts, pero no pensó que todo estuviera tan milimétricamente organizado, no sabía si sentir molestia por tener que compartir clases con la serpiente o aliviada porque no tendría que usar un gira tiempo para vigilarlo con mayor efectividad. Asi que prefirió inclinarse por el agradecimiento.

\- Directora, no sabe cuánto alivio siento en este momento, cuando hable en el ministerio no pensé que tan involucrada iba a estar al ayudar a Malfoy, pero al escuchar la sentencia no podía retractarme, tengo que ser coherente y demostrar con mi ejemplo que honestamente creo en el cambio; espero que no me defraude;- Hermione miraba nerviosamente sus manos entrelazadas, no había sido capaz de hablar con Ron o Harry frente a ello, estaba muy asustada a pesar de ser una valiente Leona, sentía pánico al fracaso, y allí estaba desnudando su alma con McGonagall quien la miraba por encima de sus lentes.

\- Señorita Granger, sé que es un gran reto para usted, solo los valientes de corazón asumen una responsabilidad que no está en sus manos ejecutar, pero es el principio del cambio. Por ello cite aquí al señor Malfoy, necesitamos hacer algunos compromisos y en unos momentos estará aquí.

Cuando la directora termino de hablar tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta, McGonagall le dio la instrucción de seguir, inmediatamente vieron asomarse una cabellera rubia y la monótona voz de Malfoy:

\- Aquí estoy señora Directora, recibí su lech…- Las palabras del Slytherin se cortaron al percibir la presencia de Hermione, solo por un segundo se tensiono pero recordó que era un Malfoy y ella una simple hija de Muggles, así que decidió ignorarla y continuar hablando. – Su lechuza, ¿para qué es útil mi presencia en su despacho?

McGonagall decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de Draco y recibirlo de manera calida:

\- Señor Malfoy, siéntase bienvenido esta siempre será su casa, el motivo de mi urgencia, y como vera he citado también a la señorita Granger porque ambos tienen un compromiso en su aprendizaje durante este último año. Ustedes compartirá todas sus materias, y deberán escoger las mismas asignaturas extracurriculares u optativas que deseen - Draco levanto una de sus cejas con gesto de aburrimiento y arrogancia, pero internamente sabía que todo era su culpa, ahora hasta los de su casa estarían en su contra – Pero especialmente usted tendrá que compartir su tiempo con la Señorita Granger, ella este año será Prefecta y por ende usted deberá acompañarla durante todo el día, a menos que ella decida asignarle otro custodio durante algunas labores.

Hermione guardaba silencio, ocasionalmente observaba las reacciones de Malfoy quien se encontraba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos y con una postura desgarbada denotando poco interés en la conversación, a ella tampoco le alegraba la idea de tener a Malfoy todo el día con ella, sabía que se sentiría igual que llevar un Horrocrux encima, pero no podía hacer nada.

\- Es por ese motivo que solicito su completa disposición en este proceso, - Continuo la directora – Sus actos recaerán directamente sobre la señorita Granger, pero también sobre sus padres, se que no están en las mejores condiciones y su único alivio es que usted aproveche su último año en Hogwarts.

Maldita bruja, le había dado donde más le dolía, las últimas palabras de su madre habían sido dirigidas para que aprovechara esta oportunidad e hiciera las cosas mucho mejor que sus antepasados, mientras que su padre simplemente estaba derrotado sabía que estaba enviando a su hijo a la boca del lobo, pero no podía hacer nada diferente porque tampoco tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle. ¡Salazar!, tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

\- No se preocupe señora directora, conozco muy bien cuál es mi posición en este momento, y no dudo que nuestra heroína de guerra sabrá hacer su mejor trabajo conmigo- Miro de soslayo a Hermione para ver el impacto de sus palabras, pero ella solamente dirigía su mirada a McGonagall y si se sentía molesta lo supo disimular muy bien.

\- Perfecto Señor Malfoy, entonces a su dormitorio nos espera un largo año.

Draco se retiró, pero decidió esperar en las escaleras, si debía ser vigilado por Granger entonces le iba a poner trabajo, él tampoco se despegaría, se portaría como un niñato que necesita guía para todo. Así que cuando vio esa melena alborotada salir de la oficina de McGonagal, se pegó a ella para ver a donde decidía llevarlo, curiosamente nunca había caminado cerca de Granger, la única vez que estuvo cerca de ella, fue cuando esta le dio un puñetazo, no pudo evitar tocarse la nariz ante el recuerdo.

Hermione se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin y giro su mirada hacia él, Malfoy era más alto de lo que recordaba, vio sus ojos grises de cerca, enmarcados por grandes ojeras y su túnica le quedaba holgada, sabía que la serpiente no lo estaba pasando bien y esta situación tampoco lo ayudaba, así que simplemente decidió bajar su cabeza como despedida y confiar en que Malfoy haría las cosas correctamente.

Draco se percató que Granger lo miro por un tiempo, nunca había visto como ella había cambiado, su cabello alborotado continuaba igual, pero sus facciones eran de una persona más adulta, su mirada había adquirido un matiz de cansancio, y nunca había detallado algunas pecas que adornaban su rostro, sus grandes ojos cafés solo lo observaron un momento más y luego la vio alejarse por el pasillo, imagino que iba a darle un sermón acerca de cómo comportarse pero quedo petrificado cuando Granger simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió a su dormitorio; o ella era muy estúpida o realmente creía que él no iba a hacer nada malo; y realmente él no era un idiota para hacer cualquier cosa, nadie iba a tener consideración con él sí nuevamente se equivocaba y tampoco quería decepcionar a su madre, las palabras de McGonagall habían hecho mella, se fue a la cama pensando en cómo estarían sus padres en ese momento.

* * *

En la mañana Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor, ambos habían pasado una excelente noche, reunirse con sus viejos amigos era revitalizador, Hermione no había descansado muy bien, no sabía cómo distribuir su tiempo adecuadamente para estudiar sus asignaturas, pasar los EXTASIS, cuidar a Malfoy y compartir con Ron. Tal vez tendría que usar el giratiempo que McGonagall le había entregado anoche después de que Malfoy salió de su despacho.

Ron la recibió con un dulce beso, él estaba emocionado, esa semana harían las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch y nuevamente quería ocupar el lugar de guardián de Gryffindor, estaba alegremente hablando frente a sus habilidades cuando el trio se estrelló con la mirada arrogante de Malfoy afuera de su sala común; el había estado recostado esperando a Hermione desde hacía 10 minutos.

\- ¡Vaya, por fin se digna en aparecer nuestra heroína favorita!. – Dijo Draco, con su voz burlona.

\- No te metas con mi novia Malfoy, agradece que tu culo esta acá por ella. – Se le enfrento Ron, mientras Hermione lo sujetaba de la mano.

\- Pero si es la comadreja, ve a reutilizar los libros que usaron tus hermanos en la época de Merlín, mi asunto acá es con Granger.

\- Ten claro que lo que es con ella es conmigo, ni te atrevas a insultarla Malfoy, la pagaras caro. – Malfoy se rio de las insinuaciones de Ron, recordó cuando trato de hechizarlo y termino eructando caracoles, Weasley jamás sería una amenaza para Malfoy

\- Ya, tranquilos los dos, Ron voy a hablar con Malfoy, no te preocupes sigue adelante. - Ron, miro a Hermione con frustración, a veces no le gustaba que ella fuera tan independiente, tomo a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un largo beso, Draco entorno los ojos, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver la manera como Ron tomaba a Hermione, al sujetarla por la cintura pudo observar mejor las formas de Granger, tenía un buen trasero. Ron y Harry se alejaron y Hermione se giró para observar al Slytherin - ¿qué quieres Malfoy?

\- Estoy condenado a que me vigiles todo el tiempo, espero que no me eches un mal de ojo o algo así, todos los que te rodean son tan desagradables a la vista…

\- Malfoy, no me jodas, no soy tu niñera, estaré contigo todas las clases y eso es todo, imagino que tu estupidez tiene límites y sé que no vas a hacer nada indebido.

\- ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?, ¡cierto! eres la insufrible sabelotodo, lo siento pero no me pienso arriesgar, tendré que aguantarte y tu disfrutaras de mi presencia, y no sé, tal vez estar alrededor tuyo te de un aire de la belleza que no tienes naturalmente. – Le dijo Malfoy dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación a su cabello.

\- Púdrete hurón. Si me lanzara dese tu ego y saltara al vacío de tu coeficiente intelectual, seguramente me mataría– Le contesto Hermione, mientras conjuraba con su varita - _Aresto Momentum_ \- Malfoy no lo vio venir sus movimientos quedaron disminuidos por el hechizo, mientras que Hermione rio, alejándose a toda prisa

Después de ello, Draco fue a buscar a sus amigos para dirigirse al comedor, Pansy lo observaba con sus inquisidores ojos verdes:

\- ¿Entonces tendremos que ir a todas las clases con esos estúpidos Gryffindor? – Su voz denotaba incredulidad y fastidio- Sé que ahora nuestra casa no está en la mejor posición para exigir nada, pero llegar a ese extremo, me parece fatal.

Draco no respondió, simplemente miraba por encima del hombro a todos los demás, su presencia no era bienvenida allí, tampoco sabía que contestar a Pansy, todo era su culpa; ella entendió el hilo de sus pensamientos y no continuo hablando, sin embargo sentía una punzada en su interior, ella quería hacer las cosas bien de nuevo; se sentía fatal por haber sugerido que entregaran a Potter al señor tenebroso, le había costado entender que estaba jugando en el bando equivocado, y que los mestizos o sangre sucia, podían ser excelentes magos también, finalmente no tenían nada de diferente. Este año haría las cosas mejor y esta unión seria la oportunidad perfecta para ellos.

Su primera clase escogida era pociones con el profesor Horace en la ya conocida Mazmorra cinco, y para esta ocasión el profesor Horace decidió ubicarlos por parejas, Pansy con Harry, Neville con Lavender, Katie Bell con Ron, Luna con Theo y por supuesto Hermione con Draco.

\- Ahora van a revisar su libro Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas, en la página 14, como verán hoy empezaremos a elaborar _Amortentia._

Todos se miraron entre sí, esta práctica iba a ser algo incomoda.

* * *

 **Hola**

Espero les este gustando la historia, estoy actualizando rápido porque ahora cuento con el tiempo, estoy de vacaciones, aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia pero no creo que mas de 10. Pero ¿quien sabe? puede que de un poco mas de rienda suelta.

No se olviden dejarme algún Review, es importante saber si les ha gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia, teoría, no se...me gustaría saberlo.

Saludos.


	3. Combinaciones Peligrosas

Hola.

Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a mis primeras lectoras _**UsamiMei, UH-2505 , ManjoExLibris, MaMiaDH, Chioec, aniali1234**_ , me motiva muchísimo saber que la historia les ha gustado.

Como saben esta historia es mía pero está basada en los personajes y contexto de Harry Potter y su excelente escritora J.K ROWLING yo solo juego un poco con su creación.

Y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Combinaciones Peligrosas.**

La clase de pociones fue inusual, no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar con miembros de diferentes casas específicamente con Slytherin, muchos aún tenían rencores y pensaban que esa casa debía ser eliminada de Hogwarts y crear una nueva, o solamente dejar 3 casas.

Por esta razón, el profesor Horace Slughorn había tomado la determinación de mezclar a los alumnos de su casa con otras, deseaba que lograran tener relaciones cordiales y tal vez de amistad.

Quien tomo la iniciativa de unirse a la otra mesa fue Luna, con pasos agiles y pequeños saltitos se acercó a Theodore, quien la miro con los ojos muy abiertos manteniendo una postura rígida y le acerco el caldero para empezar a trabajar, rogaba que Luna no empezara a hablar sus disparates porque lo hacía sentir muy incómodo, no sabía si ella era literalmente lunática o si tenía el poder de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos de serpiente le permitían.

Después Hermione se acercó a Draco, imaginó que era demasiado pedir que el mimado niño rico se moviera para trabajar con ella, él la miro impaciente, pero internamente agradecía que ella tuviera la iniciativa, no quería mostrarse como un súbdito de la sabelotodo.

Harry y Pansy se acercaron al tiempo, escogieron una mesa al azar y Harry fue a tomar los ingredientes para la poción, nunca antes la había hecho pero recordaba haber visto algunos apuntes en el libro de Snape anteriormente.

Hermione agradecía inmensamente a Merlín, que Ron no tuviera en su equipo a Lavender, eso verdaderamente no habría sido cómodo para ninguno de los tres, por lo menos tenía ese consuelo, rápidamente Malfoy trajo los ingredientes y empezaron a macerar el acónito, moler el comino, y cortar el Asfódelo:

\- No eres tan lenta como me imaginaba, Granger - Dijo Draco mientras observaba las agiles manos de Hermione trabajando.

\- Pues…Gracias – Respondió Hermione, atónita por la inesperada muestra de amabilidad de Malfoy. – Tú tampoco te desempeñas nada mal. Debo admitirlo. - Era extraño pero Hermione sentía que trabajaban con muy buena sincronía para ser personas tan diferentes.

\- Por supuesto Granger, que esperabas, ¿un torpe como tu comadreja?

Mientras decía esto dejo caer el recipiente donde habían depositado el acónito, instintivamente ambos trataron de sujetarlo en el aire pero terminaron agarrando sus manos mutuamente. Hermione contrariada fue la primera en mirar a los ojos de litio y soltar rápidamente la mano de Malfoy, como si hubiera tocado hierro ardiente.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, sin embargo no se sentía mal el contacto humano, su familia no era la más expresiva de todas, las muestras de afecto por parte de su madre habían disminuido con los años, la última vez que había tomado su mano, fue al fin de la batalla de Hogwarts, le llamo la atención la tibieza en la piel de Granger. En su familia, haciendo merito a las serpientes que eran, su piel generalmente estaba fría, suave pero sin calidez.

\- Claro, tú no tienes una pizca de torpe. En serio, ¿qué te pasa sufres parkinson o qué? – Hablo Hermione tratando de disimular una risa.

\- ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver Pansy aquí?

Hermione bufo ante la asociación del rubio, a veces olvidaba que las dolencias Muggles no se aplicaban al mundo mágico.

\- Olvídalo Malfoy, tu inteligencia no da para tanto.

En la mesa de Harry, se veía una extraña escena, ambos tenían las cabezas muy unidas mientras trabajaban, no estaban haciendo la poción de manera independiente; ambos estaban sumergidos en su propia burbuja tan absortos de los demás, nadie hubiera imaginado unos meses atrás que Pansy uniera sus fuerzas con Harry para cualquier propósito. De hecho, se dejaba guiar por él, y esto era mucho que decir, pues todos conocían bien el carácter dominante de la Slytherin.

Cuando termino la clase, Pansy dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry, y le acomodo las gafas que por el movimiento de la clase estaban un poco dirigidas hacia la punta de su nariz.

Harry se sobresaltó por la cercanía de Pansy y se separaron rápidamente, él y Ginny no estaban en la mejor situación. Después de la muerte de Fred ella se aíslo de Harry, a pesar que él trato insistentemente de hablar con ella y retomar su relación, la peliroja no estaba interesada.

Guardaron los ingredientes y Ron velozmente corrió a reunirse con Hermione y salir de allí rápidamente.

\- ¡Hey! A donde crees que vas Granger, eres mi tutora, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable.- Haciendo una mueca de indignación llevando su mano a su pecho como si estuviera herido por la indiferencia de Hermione.

\- ¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!, te puedes encargar de ti mismo. – Se giró Ron, enfrentando nuevamente al rubio, no podía soportar que ahora tuviera que compartir el tiempo de su novia con esa serpiente sangre fría.

Draco ignoro el comentario de Ron y se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

\- Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo Granger. – Internamente disfrutaba hacer sufrir a Ron, esta situación podía ser más provechosa de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Tienes tu horario, sabes dónde quedan las aulas, y ya te dije que no te voy a soportar todo el tiempo. Es que ese producto para el cabello ya te seco las ideas o ¿qué te pasa?

\- Que poco ingenio Granger, pero no, lo que necesito decirte es algo relacionado con el Quidditch, veras, quiero presentarme para buscador de Slytherin, pero no sé si está permitido. Las pruebas serán en estos días, y como tú eres mi Hada Madrina, necesito tu bendición y que gestiones lo necesario para ello.

Ron y Harry se miraron inmediatamente, ellos no imaginaban que Draco deseara retomar su participación en el deporte. Hermione, tenía leves sospechas del interés del rubio, sinceramente se tenía confianza y eso tal vez la ayudaría a ella a tener algo de tiempo con Ron.

\- Está bien, Malfoy veré que puedo hacer. Ahora esfúmate.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces, no quería ser encantado nuevamente y tampoco quería que Hermione se arrepintiera y no lo ayudara.

\- Por supuesto. – Le dijo, mostrándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, y guiñándole un ojo, gesto que no le gusto para nada a Ron – Nos veremos en la clase de Legeremancia.

Ron gimió, nunca se puso de acuerdo con Hermione en las clases que ella iba a tomar y ahora tenía que ver como ella se iba con Malfoy.

Harry la miro con gesto interrogante.

\- ¿Legeremancia Hermione? Eso es bastante oscuro para ti.

\- Si, lo sé - Respondió la castaña, levantando las manos en señal de culpabilidad- Debemos ver las mismas materias con Malfoy, así que McGonagall organizo algunas del interés de cada uno; de todos modos podría aprender mucho, no lo sé, es menos absurda que la clase de adivinación.

\- Está bien Hermione, pero no te fíes mucho de Malfoy, una serpiente cambia su piel pero sigue siendo una serpiente - Le aconsejo Harry mirándola con intensidad a través de sus lentes.

Hermione leyó la preocupación en su amigo, y le regalo una mirada cariñosa, le dio a Ron un tierno beso en los labios y se despidió.

La clase de Legeremancia, fue bastante teórica inicialmente, cosa que le encanto a Hermione, su profesora venia de la escuela _Durmstrang_ era una mujer de un metro noventa, espalda ancha, cabello castaño oscuro liso recogido en un moño alto, de ojos negros y saltones, su nombre era Ondina Elov.

\- En mi clase tendrán que esforzarse, no servirán de nada sus conocimientos si no son hábiles en el arte de dominar la mente, y también necesitaran aprender a controlar sus pensamientos más oscuros, en mi clase trabajaremos en pareja: rápidamente encuentren a una, si no desean que yo… experimente con ustedes.

Todos se movieron rápidamente, esta vez Malfoy estaba sentado junto a Granger, bueno junto es mucho decir, estaba sentado al borde de la mesa lo más lejos que podía de la morena, Draco sentía mucha confianza en esta clase, él dominaba el arte de la _Oclumancia_ y no sería fácil de leer; pero si podría practicar bastante con la sangre sucia.

Luna, también había asistido a esta clase, ella tenía un talento natural para comprender a los demás y seguir fácilmente sus pensamientos, quería intentar en este aprendizaje, por ello se hizo junto a Blaise, quien se asombró de la actitud jovial y tranquila que mostraba Luna.

Lastimosamente Pansy quedo sola en esta búsqueda, su arrogancia no le permitió acercarse a ningún otro alumno, así que fue la víctima para la profesora Elov.

\- _Legeremens_

Dijo Elov apuntando con su varita a Pansy, inmediatamente obtuvo las imágenes de la Slytherin en la clase anterior, eran imágenes de los ojos de Harry, de sus manos y percibía algunos sentimientos de admiración y nervios.

Pansy quedo petrificada, no quería que la señorita Elov revelara esta información, y esta pudo sentir su angustia.

\- Interesante visión señorita Pansy, que esta sea su lección para que jamás desprecie a sus compañeros.

La clase termino y Hermione tenía que realizar con Malfoy seis pergaminos para la siguiente clase, donde explicaran las consecuencias, usos y principales representantes de la legeremancia. Por supuesto Hermione había respondido varias de sus preguntas en clase, pero eso no le iba a permitir leer los pensamientos específicos en los otros, iba a tener que practicar, por supuesto con Draco Malfoy, y eso le también le implicaba, permitir que él leyera sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿Qué opinan al respecto? Creo que Pansy tiene mucho que ocultar, tal vez no le convenía tener un compañero en clase, pero vamos a ver qué pasa.

Y como ven a Ron eh? Que creen que puede pasar en esta historia?

Dejame un Review si quieres leer los pensamientos de Draco o Hermione.


	4. Quidditch

**QUIDDITCH**

Esa noche después de comer Hermione se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de la directora McGonagall:

\- Sé que sería positivo que Malfoy retomé sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, la actividad física sería de gran provecho y lo ayudaría a mantenerse ocupado. – Defendía fervientemente la prefecta de Gryffindor

\- Pero Señorita Granger, no le podemos garantizar la seguridad al Señor Malfoy durante los juegos, usted sabe que en este momento él tiene muchos enemigos, todos intentaran atacarlo. – McGonagall miraba por encima de sus lentes a Hermione.

\- Directora, Malfoy escogió una de las posiciones más riesgosas en el Quidditch pero también una de las más vigiladas por sus compañeros de equipo, podrá estar protegido la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso… si es necesario yo lo defenderé de cualquier ataque indebido que vea, sé que si hablo con algunas de mis compañeras ellas también ayudaran.

Hermione, vio un destello de duda en McGonagall, sería lo bastante insistente para lograr su objetivo. Continúo Hablando:

\- Es justo darle la oportunidad, si usted ve que es lago inmanejable yo misma bajare a Malfoy de la escoba.

\- Está bien señorita Granger, usted gana por esta vez… veremos que sucede.

\- Gracias directora, mañana hablare con él.

Esa noche Hermione tenía su primera ronda junto con Ron, le gustaba esta idea en parte porque Ron solía pasar por alto muchas de las normas y ella podía estar allí para vigilar que todo se cumpliera de manera efectiva, sin embargo a veces la permisividad de Ron, la hacía parecer una amargada.

Era el primer momento del día en el que podría compartir con Ron de manera tranquila, caminaron de la mano tranquilamente y ocasionalmente cuando revisaban que ningún alumno se encontrara cerca se daban algunos besos, en algún momento antes de llegar a la torre oeste Ron se impaciento y empezó a recorrer de manera nerviosa el cuerpo de Hermione, ella no sabía cómo actuar, sentía la inexperiencia de Ron, él quería despojarla de su ropa inmediatamente, tomo sus nalgas fuertemente y trato de subir su falda; y ella misma tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba una relación sentimental, ¿cuánto tiempo debía esperar para entregarse a Ron?. Incluso dudaba ¿sería Ron el indicado?

\- Ron, ¡no!, algún estudiante nos puede ver. – Dijo la morena mirando asustada por los pasillos

\- Amor, ya revisamos los pasillos y no hay nadie, no sé qué te preocupa. – Respondió Ron entornando los ojos.

\- Es solo que no me gusta de esta manera, no quiero que sea así.

\- - ¡CALLENSE!- Grito un hombre con armadura de uno de los retratos.

Ambos se asustaron, Ron quería que Hermione fuera suya, quería recorrerla por debajo de su ropa, conocer su piel, sentirse en ella.

Con Lavender todo fue muy diferente, Hermione no lo sabía, pero él se había acostado con Brown y más de una vez, no había sido tan difícil ella siempre había estado más que dispuesta a complacer a Ron, y él no podía entender porque Hermione no tenía el mismo deseo.

En ese momento le deseo buenas noches a la morena y se fue caminando para regresar de la torre oeste. Eso le dio…alivio a Hermione, se percató que el pelirrojo estaba molesto con ella, no le gustaba discutir con Ron, pero no quería hacer las cosas de ese modo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que unos ojos grises observaban la escena, escondidos en la lechuceria.

* * *

La mañana siguiente nuevamente Draco estaba esperando a Hermione al salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, la castaña salió sola, Malfoy sabía que había discutido con la comadreja pero admiraba su orgullo, el rostro de Granger no mostraba ni un ápice de sufrimiento.

Hermione vio a Draco, recostado a la pared con los brazos en los bolsillos, su cabello tan rígido como siempre, no podía evitar recordar a un modelo de revista…parpadeó rápidamente, no podía pensar así sobre el gusano de Malfoy.

\- Buen día Granger. Como te ves de bien sola. Dime que tienes buenas noticias para mí.

Hermione miro rápidamente a Draco, pasando por alto el comentario de su soledad, y le entrego sus libros para que se los ayudara a cargar mientras se dirigían al comedor, la información tenía un precio, el Slytherin dudó por unos instantes pero entendió que no estaba en posición de negarse a nada que la morena demandara.

\- Ok Draco, ayer hable con McGonagall.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron como la plata, estaba emocionado como un niño antes de abrir sus regalos de navidad.

\- Ella accedió a que ingresaras nuevamente al equipo de Slytherin, pero tiene una condición.

Draco freno en seco, imagino que no sería así de fácil, pero era la única alternativa, frunció el ceño, y puso toda su atención en los labios de Hermione, quería tener clara esa "condición"

\- Si ella ve que otras personas logran hacerte daño, dejaras de jugar, no podrás montarte en una escoba.

\- ¡PERO ESA BRUJA ESTA LOCA. ES QUIDDITCH. TODO EL TIEMPO TE HACES DAÑO!- Grito fuertemente, Hermione tuvo que lanzarle una mirada severa para que se callara.

\- Y ¿qué opción tengo entonces?

\- No es que…te hagas daño por situaciones del juego, sino que sea un daño intencional, lamento traumarte pero nunca has sido una persona muy querida.

\- Hummm… eso lo tengo muy claro, la gente huye de mi como si oliera a Troll, si no fuera por ti…

Dejo la palabra en el aire, no iba a decirle a la bruja que ella era la única que se preocupaba por él, sus amigos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sentirse miserables que tampoco eran demasiado apoyo, por eso prefería levantarse temprano y buscar a Granger todo el tiempo, eso lo mantenía ocupado.

\- Olvídalo Granger, buena labor.

Draco entro rápidamente al comedor, dejando a Hermione con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, entendía lo que Malfoy le decía entre líneas y eso la hacía sentir bien.

En clase de encantamientos, Ron envío una notita de papel a Hermione, ella se encontraba sentada junto a Neville quien miro con curiosidad el contenido del papel; en él se veía a la nutria Patronus de Hermione siendo perseguida por el perro Patronus de Ron, y unos corazoncitos flotando, la morena se giró a mirar al pelirrojo, quien con mirada suplicante le susurro "Perdón, te amo", ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le sonrió a Ron.

Draco entorno los ojos observando la escena desde atrás, no podía creer que Granger siendo tan brillante siguiera saliendo con ese pobretón de Weasley, claramente no era la más linda de todas, pero era fuerte, astuta y sabía levantarse como nadie, la comadreja realmente era un don nadie al pie de Granger.

Al terminar la misma, Ron camino rápidamente hacia Hermione y la abrazo por la espalda, besando su cuello; al visualizar la escena, Malfoy mostro una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¡Granger! – La llamo, mientras observaba la cara de disgusto de Ron, quien mantuvo su abrazo a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Malfoy? –Respondió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír por el abrazo de Ron.

Draco se sintió incómodo con la mirada de Hermione, nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos chocolate de Granger y ese rubor en sus mejillas, estaba diferente a la primera noche que se vieron en la oficina de McGonagal, y le había servido esa reducción en sus dientes que sin culpa él había causado hace algunos años.

\- Granger, la guerra te ha vuelto muy irresponsable, te recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo pendiente de Legeremancia. – Hermione parpadeo

\- Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado, esta noche en la biblioteca hurón.

* * *

Esa tarde el equipo de Gryffindor, realizaba sus pruebas para escoger a los jugadores de este año. Para Ron y Harry seria su último año de práctica en su amada Hogwarts, Ron se estaba planteando presentarse para el equipo de Inglaterra, cuando terminara sus estudios.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando Ginny apareció en el campo de juego, imaginaron que ella continuaría aislada como lo había hecho durante este año, pero al parecer la pelirroja deseaba integrarse.

Algunas de sus compañeras cercanas estaban allí para animarla, Lavender, Luna y las hermanas Patil. En la tribuna también se encontraban unos ojos verdes que extrañamente a través de su libro observaban a Harry con curiosidad, era Pansy Parkinson.

Harry y Ron se elevaron en sus escobas mientras daban las indicaciones a cada uno de los asistentes para realizar algunos ejercicios de práctica, tenían varios interesados nuevos y necesitaban buscar un capitán para el próximo año.

Harry estaba analizando las condiciones de Cliantha Eco de cuarto año, quien deseaba ser buscadora para el equipo, cuando una mirada lo atrapo, Harry no pudo ignorar los ojos de Pansy que examinaban sus movimientos detalladamente, y nerviosamente cuando se percató que Harry la miraba ocultó sus ojos en su lectura, pero el Gryffindor logro percibir una sonrisa por debajo del libro.

\- ¡VAMOS RO-RO!- Grito desde la tribuna, Lavender

\- ¿Qué haces, Lavender?- Pregunto Parvati, asombrada por el descaro de Brown.

\- Solo estoy animando un poco, sabes… Ron sigue siendo muy interesante.

\- Si pero…sabes que son novios con Hermione, eso ya lo intentaste antes Lavender - Interrumpió Luna de manera tranquila.

\- Sí, pero él y yo somos fuego, y Hermione lo único que come, son libros- Dijo Brown haciéndole un guiño a Parvati- Sé que todavía le gusto a Ron.

Y exactamente el aludido estaba enseñando una amplia sonrisa a las chicas en la tribuna, no podía perder su momento de gloria. Harry entorno los ojos al ver la reacción de su amigo, y soltó una carcajada, finalmente son solo chicos.

Al final de la práctica, el dúo invencible fue rodeado por un grupo de admiradoras pero Harry sólo se percató que Pansy había desaparecido del campo. Pensó en ir a buscarla, pero ¿Qué le diría? Luchar contra Voldemort definitivamente no lo había hecho más valiente con las chicas.

Harry prefirió alejarse para su dormitorio, lo que no le permitió percatarse que todo el grupo de chicas se había disipado para dejar solamente una pareja ya conocida, compuesta por un pelirrojo y una rubia.

* * *

Gracias, por continuar leyéndome y a las(os) nuevos(os) seguidores de la historia **NutellaDeRocky, Drahexi Camrod.**

Espero que les continúe gustando, no olviden darme sus sugerencias, apreciaciones o recomendaciones.

Tratare de ser constante con la actualización de la historia, pero doy mi palabra que no pasara el viernes de cada semana para ello.

Tambien quisiera que se pasaran por un One Shot que escribí, es Dramione y se llama La invitación, tiene algo Lemon y quisiera conocer su apreciación. Gracias

Besos.


	5. Esencia de Serpiente

Hola, vengo nuevamente con otro capítulo de Sentencia Supervisada, he estado corriendo bastante con esto, retome mi trabajo y esta semana ha sido la locura, pero estoy aquí para cumplirles. Me alegra que continúen al tanto de esta historia y agradezco a las nuevas seguidoras **_MARUVTA_** , **_Caarito_** ** _,_** ** _CassiopeiaW_** ** _,_** ** _KimiiiHP_** ** _,_** ** _denia23_** ** _,_ _raquelcarrascosa94,_ _y_** _**.inazumita. fafy. hara**_

Quiero recomendarles que se pasen por otras 2 historias que estoy escribiendo, soy una loca obsesionada con los Dramione y por supuesto estas dos historias incluyen a estos personajes se llaman Luna de plata y La invitación.

Puedo ver que esta historia tiene gran seguimiento pero no sean malitas(os) y déjenme un review, no saben lo motivante que es tener contacto con ustedes y conocer que piensan.

Abrazos enormes

* * *

 **Esencia de Serpiente**

Malfoy se peinó, se vistió con una de sus mejores capas y se aplicó loción antes de salir de su dormitorio, Theo lo miro con una ceja levantada y gesto interrogante; Malfoy le respondió con una mirada de arrogancia:

\- Nunca dejare de ser un Malfoy.

\- Sí, eso lo tengo claro, pero…¿no vas a reunirte con la sangre sucia?, cualquiera pensaría que tienes una cita romántica – Le dijo con tono burlón.

\- No seas estúpido, simplemente tengo que realizar ese trabajo de Legeremancia.

\- Ya, y por eso te arreglas tanto.

\- Theo, no puedo andar como un pobretón, eso no está en mi sangre, debo irme, sabes cómo es de impaciente la come libros de Granger. Me dijo que debíamos empezar a hacer el trabajo hoy.

\- Y ahora ¿sigues órdenes de la Gryffindor?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!...pero estoy atado en esta estúpida escuela por mi madre. Es todo lo que ella quiere - Su voz había pasado de un grito a ser simples susurros. Malfoy se sentó en su cama tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Theodore,- Dijo levantando la vista hacia el Slytherin - no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo - reconoció Malfoy con rostro agobiado- No tengo idea de cómo están mis padres, seguramente el Ministerio los tiene viviendo en una ratonera, y me siento mal por ellos pero… por primera vez estoy sobreviviendo como ¡yo mismo!, necesito saber ¿quién soy?, necesito creer que puedo hacer algo que no me lo consiga el apellido de mi familia, que ahora no me trae nada bueno.

\- ¿Y por eso buscas a Granger?- Le pregunto Nott con suspicacia en sus palabras

\- Tampoco sé por qué busco a Granger. – Admitió Malfoy – Pero…ella se tomó mucho trabajo para que yo estuviera aquí. ¿Entiendes? – Nott asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, comprendiá que Draco necesitaba mostrarse agradecido con Granger y que el rubio no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de sentimientos, pero también intuía otros sentimientos que aún no eran tan fuertes para salir a flote.

\- Entonces ve, tienen un largo trabajo por hacer. – Concluyo Theo.

Malfoy siempre pensó en Theodore como un igual, sus familias habían sido amigas por muchos años y aunque nunca perteneció a su pandilla, ellos se comunicaban bastante bien y en la mayoría de aspectos eran similares, sus padres también eran mortífagos, ambos entendían bastante bien la presión de seguir un canon establecido por sus progenitores e invariablemente tuvieron dudas frente a lo que sería de sus vidas al seguir el camino de sus padres.

Era fácil compartir dormitorio con Theo, quién no lo juzgaba, ni preguntaba más allá de lo que Draco quería contarle. La noche anterior, Nott había accedido a permitir que Malfoy enviara un mensaje a través de su lechuza, no hizo preguntas ni puso condiciones, simplemente asintió.

Por ello Draco sigilosamente se deslizo hasta la torre oeste en busca de la lechuza de Nott, sin embargo su corazón se detuvo al escuchar dos voces familiares, se asomó por un resquicio de una ventana para observar al interior del castillo y pudo observar claramente a Hermione caminando de la mano de Ron y cómo ocasionalmente se besaban, también logro observar la postura incomoda de Hermione cuando el pelirrojo la tomo de las nalgas de manera agresiva, él rubio sintió el impulso de salir a defender a Granger, se dio cuenta que ella no disfrutaba de los tocamientos de la asquerosa comadreja, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando la Gryffindor se separó de Weasley, y se sintió inmensamente aliviado al ver que este se retiraba y la dejaba en paz, espero unos minutos y le echo un último vistazo a su carta:

 _Narcisa Malfoy_

 _Madre quiero saludarte e informarte que me encuentro bien._

 _Estoy comiendo en las horas adecuadas, tengo mi cama de siempre, y todo transcurre dentro de la normalidad que puede haber en Hogwarts._

 _Dile a mi padre que nadie me ha dado un trato indebido y que participo de todas las actividades con los demás de Slytherin._

 _Espero tener noticias suyas._

 _Tu hijo Draco._

Después amarro a carta a la pata del animal y salió de allí lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Draco se encamino sonriendo hacia la biblioteca, se sentía esplendido después de hablar con Theo, reviso que todo estuviera en orden antes de entrar a la biblioteca prestando atención a su reflejo y muy erguido abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y allí estaba Granger, el Slytherin no entendía por qué la sabelotodo insistía en vestirse con ropa Muggle, es extraño verla sin capa.

\- Ya estoy aquí Granger.

\- Perfecto Malfoy, escogí algunos libros que nos pueden servir- Dijo Hermione señalando una torre de libros sobre la mesa de trabajo, mientras deposita el último libro. – Revisa esos cuatro de encima.

Se sentaron a trabajar, a pesar que Draco siempre vio a Hermione como una obsesionada por la biblioteca notaba como la castaña sentía fascinación por aprender, por obtener sabiduría y en eso tenían mucho en común, pues Malfoy no era ningún mediocre, ambos competían por encontrar la información más completa y hacer el trabajo de la manera más rápida.

Era fácil aprender con ella, tenía la impresión que era de esas sabelotodo egoístas que se guardaban todo lo que sabían y hacían sentir inferiores a los demás por su inteligencia suprema, pero no, al estudiar con Granger entendió que era exigente, simplemente no le gustaban las cosas fáciles y con pasión explicaba lo que entendía.

\- En algún punto tendremos que practicar todo esto, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Hermione con timidez.

\- Obviamente Granger, esa es la intención, ¿te da miedo que pueda ver tu cerebrito? – Interrogo Malfoy con gesto malicioso.

\- Emmm, no, no lo sé, no debe ser cómodo tener a alguien examinando los recovecos de tu cabeza. – Se revolvió incomoda en su silla. – tú los has practicado antes ¿tengo razon?

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que no tengas razón sabionda?- Malfoy la miro de manera sombría, dudando entre profundizar en el tema o dejarla con la incertidumbre, observo esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con atención. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Mi tía Bellatrix práctico conmigo en algunas ocasiones, necesitaba que yo…ocultara cierta información.

\- Supongo que no debió ser fácil, digo, cumplir con lo que se te había asignado.- lo miro de soslayo Hermione, siempre tuvo curiosidad sobre los pensamientos reales del rubio y los motivos para actuar así en el pasado.

\- No Granger- El rubio dirigió una mirada intensa a la castaña. – Mi familia estaba amenazada y yo no tenía otra opción. Ahora me cuestiono si esas ideas por las que hemos perdido todo, valían la pena…Supongo que estaba en el bando equivocado.

La Gryffindor levanto sus cejas, sorprendida por la confesión de Draco, esto le reafirmaba que tomo una buena decisión al apoyarlo.

-Pero ahora soy mejor que tu - Guiño un ojo el Slytherin - Sé oclumancia y no te voy a dejar avanzar en legeremancia.

-Ja – Lo mire maliciosamente la leona – Eso lo veremos.

\- Sé que puedes ser increiblemente asombrosa Granger – Malfoy se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras; la castaña se ruborizo y le alcanzo un último libro.

\- Solo nos falta esté, ¿lo revisamos juntos?

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a la castaña para terminar su trabajo, cuando ya estaban finalizando él no pudo evitar percibir un olor a flores muy agradable, inmediatamente lo hizo sentirse en calma, le recordó el olor de su casa de veraneo, cuando su madre cortaba flores y las ponía en su mesa de centro, se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y olfateando el aire para detectar de donde emanaba esa fragancia que lo hechizaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos grises descubrió el origen del mismo, provenía de la melena de Granger, quien al parecer había tomado un baño antes de encontrarse con él por lo que sus rizos se encontraban húmedos y con el olor fresco aún, Malfoy jamás había estado tan cerca de la castaña, en cada movimiento de ella, sus rizos desprendían esa fragancia que invitaba a Malfoy a acercarse más, deseoso de no perderse esa sensación de paz que le traía.

\- Hola Herms, ya termine mi práctica de Quidditch- Rompió el silencio la alegre voz de Ron.

La Gryffindor se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a darle un abrazo a Ron, en ese momento Draco observo con detalle el atuendo de Hermione, ella llevaba un delicado vestido color azul oscuro con pequeñas aves de colores en él, vio como sus finos brazos se posaron alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo mientras que este con una mano la tomaba de sus rizos y con la otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura para poder besarla suavemente; Malfoy pudo apreciar que la castaña tenía unas bonitas piernas, no eran tan blancas como la piel de Pansy, al contrario tenían un ligero toque canela.

Draco sintió una punzada de incomodidad en su interior, no quería ver a la sangre sucia de ese modo: ¡como a una mujer!, a pesar de las miles de veces que había despreciado su presencia, sabía que nunca había querido verla de otra manera. Y mucho menos le gusto la visión de Ron tomándola como si fuera su propiedad.

\- Consíganse una habitación. ¡Ah es cierto, Weasley! tendrías que llevarla a la misma cama que compartes con tus hermanos. – Siseo Malfoy con un rostro cargado de repulsión.

La pareja se giró para mirar a Malfoy, Ron apretó la mandíbula, y tenso los puños.

\- Que atrevimiento Malfoy, - Respondió Hermione sintiéndose muy indignada- que sea amable contigo no…no te da derecho a abusar así.

La serpiente le dirigió una mirada llena de ira a la leona:

\- ¡SI NO TE GUSTA QUE TE TRATEN COMO UNA CUALQUIERA, ENTONCES NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA!..

El rubio agoto la paciencia de Hermione, quien con los ojos inyectados en furia le lanzo un agudo hechizo:

\- _Cirinus Muto_

Inmediatamente el cabello de Malfoy se empezó a teñir de Rojo, igual al de los Weasley pero con unos rizos que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

Ron rompió a reír, fascinado por la ocurrencia de su novia; el Slytherin no entendía la gracia hasta que se vio reflejado en un aparador de la biblioteca; cuando se percató de su aspecto los Griffindor ya habían corrido a través de la puerta de la biblioteca.


	6. La Venganza

**La Venganza**

* * *

Draco se cubrió la cabeza con su túnica y rápidamente se dirigió al dormitorio, se debatía entre la ira y el desconcierto, ¿Por qué rayos le había hablado así a Granger? ¿Qué diablos le importaba que la comadreja la tocara como se le diera la gana?, era su novia ¿no?

Ingresó a su habitación, y allí estaba Theo leyendo de manera despreocupada sobre su cama, Malfoy se quitó la túnica con furia, y se miró al espejo:

— ¡Mira esta mierda! — Siseo al ver su rizado cabello rojizo.

Theo levanto la mirada extrañado de la agresividad de Draco y no le fue posible contener una risita burlona.

— ¿Te uniste al clan Weasley? — Le habló con sorna incorporándose levemente y apartando su libro.

— Que gracioso… esa condenada bruja, es la segunda vez que practica su magia conmigo. — Draco veía horrorizado su reflejo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Malfoy? – Lo observó Nott de manera suspicaz, sabía que su amigo podría llegar a ser bastante molesto.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que fue mi culpa? Algunas personas simplemente no pueden lidiar con la verdad.

Lanzó una mirada desafiante a Nott quien chasqueó la lengua y negó con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— Si esas excusas te dejan dormir en la noche, justifícate como quieras entonces.— Dijo su compañero de dormitorio, girándose en la cama para dormirse.

— ¡No te vas a dormir!, tienes que ayudarme con esto. — Lo miro espantado el rubio.

— Esa es la verdad que tienes que lidiar ahora, buena noche.

Mal humorado salió a buscar a Pansy, aguantaría sus burlas pero no podría salir luciendo ese aspecto al día siguiente. La joven se encontraba en la sala común, hablando con Daphne cuando sintió un fuerte tirón por parte de Draco quién paso como un tornado tomándola por un brazo y arrastrándola a un corredor cerca de allí.

— Pansy necesito que deshagas esto. — Le susurro el rubio, a la vez que descubría su rojiza cabellera. La bruja rió de manera escandalosa logrando que algunos estudiantes se giraran a ver a la pareja, pero sin alcanzar a divisar el origen de la risa.

— ¿Pero qué diablos te ha pasado?

— Eso no importa.— Replico Malfoy mirando en todas las dirección es y cubriéndose nuevamente con su túnica, desesperado imploró. — ¿puedes hacerlo o no?

Pansy lo meditó por unos segundos, su mirada maliciosa hizo dudar a Draco, pero necesitaba otra mano para solucionar este percance, era su mejor opción después de Theo, impaciente rodó los ojos levantando una ceja, la Slytherin retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, saco la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la levanto en dirección al ahora pelirrojo diciendo:

— _Finite Incantatem_

* * *

Hermione abrazó la almohada para contener sus lágrimas, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para escuchar la perorata de Ron burlándose de Malfoy y esperó pacientemente a que su novio le contara a todos a quienes encontraba a su paso acerca de la hazaña de su novia. Por fin, cuando llego a su habitación, se sintió libre de dejar salir el cumulo de emociones que rondaban su mente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ácida la sensación en su pecho y estómago?, le habían calado profundamente en el alma las palabras de Malfoy, verdaderamente debía estar desquiciado para que en una sola noche consiguiera abrir su alma y confesar sentimientos profundos y a la vez expulsar la podredumbre de amargura que siempre llevaba por dentro, su fe renovada había sido simplemente un espejismo.

Pero lo que más le irritaba, era esa sensación de vacío en su entrañas, ese profundo abismo que se estaba formando en el centro de su ser y todo era causado por esa maligna víbora. Harry tenía razón una serpiente no cambia su esencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente tenían nuevamente clase de pociones, debían continuar trabajando en la elaboración de la _amortentia_ , la castaña pensó en fingir una enfermedad, ¡vamos! Tenía los ojos hinchados y su rostro pálido de tanto llorar, aparentaba un resfriado agudo, pero por su puesto ella era Granger, de ningún modo fallaría a una clase, incluso se había provisto del giratiempo, eso jamás tendría sentido. Tuvó la ligera esperanza de verlo al salir de su sala común, tal vez se acercara a disculparse por sus palabras sin sentido, pero él no apareció, y en su cerebro seguía rondando la frase de Potter.

Ya en la sala común se reunión con Harry, Ron e incluso Ginny quien se acercaba nuevamente al grupo, Hermione mantenía su amistad con la pelirroja aunque este último año, había sido disminuida por la tristeza de la Weasley, sin embargo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para retomar la relación con la castaña.

Ron se hallaba preocupado por Hermione, estaba seguro que ella se estaba exigiendo demasiado y por ello se hallaba enferma, en su mente no se asomaba la verdadera causa de su malestar, el cuál no era físico, sino etéreo.

Estaba tan ensimismado el pelirrojo que no comprendió la burla de sus compañeros de clase hacia uno de sus participantes, hasta que se giró del todo para observar a un chico con cabello naranja pálido y soltó una infame risa. Malfoy no había logrado deshacer el hechizo, al acudir a Pansy ella no concentró adecuadamente para contrarrestar el efecto transformador, o tal vez ni si quiera se esforzó, sin embargo el color de su cabello se iba desvaneciendo gradualmente.

— Por la barba de Merlin, ¡silencio muchachos!, vamos a retomar las parejas y a continuar con la elaboración de la poción. –Grito el profesor Horace, quién no se enteraba de la situación.

La orgullosa leona, se situó en la mesa con el Slytherin y su expresión era ilegible, continuó macerando los ingredientes y aunque la clase seguía susurrando y haciéndole comentarios a Malfoy llamándolo a sus espaldas _comadreja insípida, flamingo,_ y toda clase de ocurrencias, la castaña se mantenía incorruptible, esas expresiones eran caricias comparadas con las ofensas que siempre debía soportar por parte de Malfoy.

Por su parte Pansy quien desde el inicio de la clase se encontraba ubicada con Harry, encontraba inquietante la timidez del Gryffindor, era increíble como ese chico había logrado cosas fenomenales siendo tan introvertido. Recordaba la anterior clase de pociones en la que Potter se mostraba intimidado ante la presencia de la chica, a pesar que él había hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo en la clase anterior.

— Potter pero en el libro dice que debemos cortarlo no aplastarlo. — Discutía, abriendo sus ojos verdes y señalando repetidamente las instrucciones de la hoja.

— Créeme Pansy. — Respondió Harry con paciencia y dirigiéndole una sonrisa. — Funciona mejor de esta manera.

— Lo que tú digas. Tú me ordenas, yo obedezco — Sonrió ampliamente Parkinson siguiendo las instrucciones brindadas.

La actitud de sumisión, sorprendió a Potter, quien le sonrío quedándose atrapado por los ojos verdes de Pansy, ella era realmente guapa su cabello negro contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca lo que atraía más la atención hacia sus ojos penetrantes, ella se humedeció los labios al mirar a Potter, le importaba un soberano Knut parecer una perra lujuriosa, él no desmerecía tampoco.

Al parecer el débil olor de la _amortentia_ estaba haciendo sus primeros efectos.

— ¿Que tenemos acá? – Se acercó Slughorn rompiendo la química ente la inusual pareja, quienes se resistieron a quitarse la mirada. —P ero que exacto señor Potter, en unos días tendremos una perfecta poción de amor.

— Ha sido trabajo de los dos. — Respondió el aludido, haciendo sonrojar a la Slytherin.

— Muy bien — Asintió el maestro, sin darle mucho crédito a sus palabras y se retiró para revisar la poción que realizaban Luna y Theodore.

— Gracias Potter, aunque los dos sabemos que es mérito tuyo…tal vez podrías enseñarme algo más…de las pociones por supuesto. – Le indico Pansy con una sonrisa deseosa.

. . .

\- Bonito hechizo, eh,¡condenada bruja¡.

Le siseo Draco, interrumpiendo los frenéticos movimientos de la castaña quien deseaba terminar rápido la labor, esta se mantenía hermética ante el comentario de Malfoy quién se quedó estático mirándola con expresión abatida, no se daba cuenta que ella ya había cortado el débil puente que tenían construido.

Durante toda la clase, Draco le hizo comentarios por lo bajo buscando llamar la atención de la morena, para finalmente darse cuenta que había transgredido el límite, era extraño para él, sus amigos siempre toleraban sus arranques de ira para al otro día recibirlo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero esta ilógica Gryffindor lo ignoraba de manera estoica. Antes de terminar la clase, el rubio hizo un último comentario imaginando que la responsabilidad de Hermione estaría por encima de su rabieta.

— Granger, hoy tengo pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, debes supervisar que no pase nada malo. ¿No es así? — Le habló en tono amable, dedicándole una mirada llena de duda.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un golpe de la cabellera de Hermione en su cara, dejando su rastro de olor tras ella.

* * *

En la tarde durante las pruebas para el equipo de Slytherin, Draco se encontraba ansioso, daba giros sin sentido en su escoba con la única intención de divisar en alguna dirección la alborotada cabellera de Granger quién no se apareció durante todo el entrenamiento, le costó horrores atrapar la Snitch, pero aun así logró quedarse con el puesto de buscador. Camino al castillo se reunió con sus amigos que se encontraban allí para darle animo.

— ¿Que paso Malfoy? ¿Perdiste tu toque? - Se burló Blaise quien estaba acompañando al rubio junto con Theo y Pansy.

— No seas imbécil… solo tenía mucho tiempo sin practicar. — Atizo a contestar Malfoy con un tono de amargura en sus palabras.

— Creo que tu atención estaba puesta en otra cosa. — Lo miro insistente Nott.

— No — Interrrumpió nuevamente Blaise — Yo pienso que estabas tratando de mantener tu deslumbrante apariencia ¿eh? — causando estruendosas carcajadas en sus amigos.

— Nos vemos luego, debo buscar algo que deje en la biblioteca ayer.

— Si, tal vez, tu dignidad estará en alguna parte de la biblioteca. — Alcanzó a escuchar por respuesta por parte de Theo quien lo siguió un poco rezagado.

Draco se alejo de sus amigos apretando el paso, y aun tenia su uniforme de entrenamiento junto con su escoba metida debajo del brazo, no estaba de humor para que ellos también bromearan con él. Mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca, escuchaba los comentarios mofándose de su aspecto, pero en su cabeza solo rondaba la idea de encontrarlá y confrontarlá. Debía haber estado allí, era su labor vigilarlo, o si no, para que había aceptado ese compromiso en Ministerio.

Draco entro a la estancia apretando los puños y la mandíbula, ella lo iba a escuchar. Se dirigió enérgicamente al rincón donde habían estudiado la noche anterior, pero tuvo que detenerse al no encontrar nada mas que libros, relajo sus músculos y bajo la mirada desilusionado porque ella no se encontraba allí, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que ella no se tomara un momento para supervisarlo?. Sus pensamientos frustrados fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Nott quién se recostaba plácidamente recostado en uno de los estantes:

— ¿Esperas que siempre esté dispuesta para ti?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?, perdí mi bolsa de dinero ayer — Aguzó a responder rápidamente el rubio, inspeccionando el piso haciendo amague de buscar algo.

— Ja— Bufo su compañero, acercándose a Draco — Sé que perdiste algo de valor, pero no fue tu dinero.

El rubio levanto la mirada del suelo, lanzándole una mirada contaminada de arrogancia.

— No te pases de listo, no me conoces.

— Estas tan desesperado que vas dejando rastros del tamaño de Gringotts.

Nott suavizo su tono de voz a la vez que veía directamente a lo ojos de Malfoy quien lo miraba desafiante, _"¿qué estupideces esta diciendo Theo?"_

— Crees que no vi, como buscabas la atención de Granger en clase de Pociones. — Draco tenso su postura por un momento, ¿en realidad estaba quedando como un idiota rogando la atención de la sangre sucia?.— ¡Por Salazar Draco!, ni siquiera te importó que te hechizará, lo que verdaderamente te afectó es que te ignorará, pero eres tan limitado que no te permites reconocer lo que te pasa, solamente te auto compadeces y sumerges en tu miseria y crees que todo el mundo tiene la culpa y cuando te llega algo bueno en la vida lo tienes que cagar…Amigo estás muy mal. — Sentencio Theo mirándolo de manera significativa.

Malfoy internamente reconoció que su amigo tenía razón, necesitaba verla, quería estar con ella, volver a tener esa sensación de paz que solo encontraba en Granger, frunció el ceño de manera profunda sopesando las palabras que habían quedado en el aire. Theo se alegró de ver la confusión en el rostro del ahora pelirrojo amigo:

— Tienes mucho que pensar. — Theo notó que el rubio aún no pillaba su punto. — Ella no es como nosotros, tendrás que esforzarte si quieres que te perdone. Por ahora, necesito darte esto. Mi lechuza regreso con un mensaje.

De su tunica saco un sobre y se lo extendio Malfoy, él, confusó recibió la carta y la abrió al instante, necesitaba enterarse de la suerte de sus padres. Sin percatarse que Theo se desaparecía.

 _Amado hijo._

 _Me alegra saber que todo está funcionando de maravilla. Nosotros estamos viviendo en casa de aquel auror y no nos tratan tan mal como imaginamos, debemos trabajar y esto me ha dado mucho que pensar hijo, en mi área debo enviar correspondencia al ministerio del mundo Muggle, a veces podemos causar verdaderas catástrofes en sus vidas, esto no lo digo a tu padre pues él es reacio a hablar del tema._

 _Pero me gusta sentirme útil, estaba desperdiciándome en casa simplemente esperando a que regresaras de Hogwarts y estos últimos años han sido más de lo que podría sobrellevar, sé que no tengo un trabajo relativamente influyente en nuestro mundo pero estoy emocionada, he recibido algunas felicitaciones y eso es grato para mí._

 _Te amo hijo, eres mi mundo, solo deseo que seas feliz, a mí me costó muchos años entender la simpleza de la felicidad en la vida, deseo que tu encuentres tu camino sin tantos obstáculos._

 _Tu madre que te extraña._

* * *

Esa noche, Draco mirando hipnotizado el techo de su habitación se dejo llevar por las emociones de los últimos días, se debatió entre la tranquilidad que le daba la carta de su madre y los sentimientos confusos que le generaba la castaña, en un sentido real ella era su amiga, pero no podía aceptar verla como una mujer, le parecía algo atractiva, una belleza salvaje, que no podía domarse, tal como una leona que guía a su manada y eso era lo que más lo deslumbraba, y estar con ese poca cosa de Weasley le parecía aún más incomprensible, pero no era por eso que quería estar con ella, era por esa humanidad a flor de piel que siempre expresaba Granger, incluso hasta por los seres más inferiores en el mundo mágico como lo eran los elfos, Hermione siempre había mostrado sentimientos como la compasión aunque fuera una lucha pérdida, ella desbordaba amor por sus obras y eso era lo que extrañaba, su trato gentil lo incluía a él quien había sido una sabandija con ella hasta el cansancio pero que ella ni en una sola ocasión le había echado en cara su inapropiado comportamiento.

Lo que más lo había desconcertado, era esa gran indiferencia de Hermione, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hacerle semejante desplante, como si él ya no le importara, ¿tan radicalmente lo había sacado de su sistema? O tal vez ella continuaba odiándolo y simplemente le había facilitado las cosas, su rostro se arrugó con dolor, sintió su garganta seca, y su cuerpo experimento una inmensa ansiedad. Necesitaba remediarlo.

Y ahora esta carta de su madre, que en tan pocas palabras decía tanto, ¿ella también se había dado cuenta que estaba en el bando equivocado? ¿Qué pensaría ahora de su amistad con una sangre sucia?, aun así ¿querría la felicidad de su hijo?

* * *

Quiero agradecerles por seguir conmigo leyendo y atentas a las novedades y también como siempre darles un abrazo a las personas nuevas que están siguiendo esta historia **_RusyNail, pazvalentina01, raquelcarrascosa94, Pauli Jean Malfoy_** , **_Samantha S. Dracul, tokio2323._**

Supieran la alegría tan grande cada vez que puedo ver una notificación que me alerta que hay nuevos seguidores. Si de casualidad hay seguidoras de La Invitación y Luna de Plata hoy también hay actualización, si no las sigues. ¡¿Qué esperas para revisarlas?!

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?¿ Creen que Draco querrá recuperar la atención de Hermione o que piensan que pasará?

No olviden dejarme un review, ¡vamos no sean timidas por favor!.

Sta Granger


	7. Iridiscencia

**Iridiscencia**

* * *

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos les pasa?!

Ron dio un puñetazo a la mesa del comedor, al igual que los otros estudiantes abucheando la intervención de la directora MgGonagal, quién hace sólo unos segundos los había reunido para informarles que los entrenamientos de quidditch se realizarían de manera amistosa, compartiendo el campo entre diferentes casas para evitar la percepción de preferencia en el préstamo de la misma.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Dijo la bruja aplicando un encantamiento amplificador para ahogar todos los demás sonidos, lo que produjo que los presentes cubrieran sus oídos restableciendo el orden. — DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO BRUTOS BARBAJANES.

— ¡RONALD WEASLEY! — Gritó Hermione, ofendida al ver como respondía agresivamente a su maestra favorita. — Siéntate ahora mismo, no seas irrespetuoso.

Granger tomó a Ron por su túnica halándolo hacia abajo obligándolo a acomodarse en su silla, él hizo un mohín sentándose de manera apabullada.

— Esta idea. — Retomó su discurso la directora. — Surge para recordar que a pesar de que somos parte de diferentes casas, cuyos nombres reflejan los diferentes pensamientos y estilos de cada uno de nuestros fundadores y marca las características particulares de sus miembros, somos el resultado de una magnifica mezcla que forma una sola escuela. Y así, nos debemos reconocer, como Hogwarts.

Los ojos de litio de Draco se dirigían a la castaña, y veían su autoritarismo en acción mangoneando a Weasley, no pudo evitar sonreír, y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, tal vez la vería durante los entrenamientos con Gryffindor, podría sacar algo bueno de ese experimento, ya que había pasado una semana sin que ella le dirigiera la palabra, a pesar que constantemente la buscaba durante clases.

En ese momento las palabras que decía McGonagal le estaban dando una idea para recuperar la amistad de Hermione.

— No es justo, las otras casas no deberían ver nuestras tácticas antes de los partidos. — Discutió en voz baja el pelirrojo.

— No me parece. — Le contesto tranquilamente Hermione. — Es una buena estrategia para que todos tengan las mismas oportunidades, además un poco de competencia no hace daño Ron.

— Nadie es competencia para nosotros, somos los mejores ¿verdad Harry?

Ron dio un codazo de complicidad a Harry, pero este se encontraba mirando entretenido otra mesa, no lograba dejar de pensar en Pansy desde la clase de pociones y ella ocasionalmente le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad.

— Que somos los mejores…en quidditch

— Ah por supuesto. — Harry tomo una pieza de pollo de la mesa masticándola con prisa. — Tendremos que entrenar duro, estamos fuera de forma, pero podremos hacerlo…me parece inteligente la idea de McGonagal de los entrenamientos compartidos. — Ron levanto una ceja mostrando un claro desacuerdo. — Así no tenemos que esperar solamente a los partidos sino que podremos ver debilidades antes de tiempo.

Weasley reconsidero su posición asintiendo ligeramente y empezando con elocuencia una charla acerca de sus nuevas estrategias.

Hermione se encontraba aislada del discurso entre los dos jugadores, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su mano fingiendo prestar atención, pero realmente solo evitaba en lo posible encontrar su mirada con la de Malfoy, tenía plena seguridad que aguantaría este año así. Lamentaba ser su "chaperona", pero debía cumplir su misión, en algún momento dejaría de tener importancia lo que creyó ver en él.

Ginny observaba con detalle la expresión nostálgica de su amiga, era evidente para ella que la castaña estaba ocultando algo y necesitaba hablar.

— Sé que no estas enferma. — Le dijo Ginny haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione quien giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos escrutadores de la pelirroja. — No sé por qué estás tan triste, pero lo que sí sé, es que te seguirá consumiendo si no le das una solución.

Hermione mordió la uña de su pulgar, sopesando las palabras de su amiga, la miro a los ojos viendo la honestidad de Ginny, ella en serio esperaba ayudarla, tal vez necesitaba otra cabeza que la ayudara a desenmarañar la suya.

— ¿Me acompañas al baño?

Se apresuró a decir Ginny, conocía muy bien a su amiga e imaginaba que trataría de minimizar sus problemas, debía aprovechar este pequeño momento de debilidad. Hermione asintió y juntas se levantaron rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño de prefectos.

— _Aliento de dragón._

Susurró la castaña para permitirse ingresar en los lavatorios, Ginny revisó que nadie se encontrara adentro y con un encantamiento selló las puertas exteriores.

Hermione se hallaba recostada contra uno de los lavamanos jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello, la pelirroja se acercó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y dadole leves palmaditas en la espalda.

— Bueno Ginny…esto es algo confuso, y seguramente creerás que estoy perdiendo el sentido de la lógica.

Empezó a expresar la castaña con voz pausada e indecisa, Ginny negó con la cabeza, podía evidenciar la frustración en la voz de Hermione, se acercó, la tomó del brazo y con una sonrisa la animó a continuar.

— Emm tu sabes que yo ayude a Malfoy en el juicio de su familia ¿sí?

Ginny asintió, no pensó que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

— Debido a que la sentencia le permitía regresar a la escuela pero debía tener una conducta intachable o yo también asumiría las consecuencias…bueno pensé que lo más sensato era vigilarlo en su estancia para comprobar que se comportaría de manera correcta lo que nos permitió pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Ginny tercio sus labios de manera maliciosa. Ante lo cual Hermione negó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza acompañado de sus manos.

— No es lo que te estas imaginando, créeme, no hay nada romántico, el punto es que él me esperaba cuando salía de la sala común, cómo un perrito detrás de su dueño e incluso me parecía gracioso, imagínate eso, ¡Draco Malfoy esperando a la sangre sucia! e íbamos juntos a clases y me trataba de manera amable, no con sus sobrenombres y gestos odiosos de antes. — Granger habia empezado a sonreir sin darse cuenta moviendo un poco sus brazos para darle énfasis a las palabras. — Hace días en clase de legeremancia nos asignaron un trabajo juntos, y nos reunimos en la biblioteca la misma noche que ustedes estaban haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch ¿recuerdas?

— Si, sí. – Le dijo impaciente Ginny viendo transformar nuevamente a la alegre Hermione en la cascara vacía que venía siendo los últimos días, retomando su postura desgarbada y su gesto cansado.

— Bueno, esa noche la conversación fue algo más intensa. Me refiero a que Malfoy me hablo sobre la presión que sentía al seguir las ordenes de Voldemort y algunas cosas que yo no espere escuchar de él, eran palabras que le hacían dudar sobre los principios de su familia, me refiero a que abrió su corazón conmigo y luego uso la palabra ASOMBROSA para describirme… ¿puedes creerlo?, yo, asombrosa. Y allí apareció Ron, nos saludamos y ya sabes cómo se llevan de mal esos dos, Malfoy empezó a decirle algunas cosas hirientes, mandándonos a buscar un cuarto y sus ofensas sobre tu familia, por lo que yo me moleste y al final me trató de CUALQUIERA.

La castaña culmino su relato sin aliento, permitiéndose tomar un respiro ante su acelerado discurso, sus manos se movían nerviosas alisando y retocando los pliegues de su túnica

— Esa noche yo lo hechicé y esa es la razón para que apareciera con ese extraño tono en su cabello. Desde ahí, no he vuelto a hablarle, y no sé por qué diantres me siento tan vacía desde entonces, he llorado por su actitud, por sus palabras y me siento estúpida…por favor, estamos hablando de Malfoy verdad, ¿Qué más me podía esperar de él?

Ginny miraba con gracia a su amiga, envuelta en toda esa confusión, era la primera vez que veía a Hermione sin tener una respuesta.

— Le tomaste cariño a Malfoy. — Concluyó la pelirroja. — Y seguramente el a ti igual… tal vez esta celoso Hermi.

— Por supuesto que no. — Objeto sonrojándose. — Sabes que no soy de su tipo…

— Humm, no sé. Tu misma dijiste que él estaba cuestionando sus ideales familiares, te dice palabras agradables y te espera para estudiar. Hermione, tal vez no está enamorado de ti o tal vez sí, pero estoy totalmente segura que te necesita, tú no lo obligaste a estar contigo siempre ¿o sí?

— No, al contrario, le dije que no debía seguirme a cada lugar.

— Ves, entonces su acercamiento fue voluntario Hermione. Yo no sé quién es Malfoy ahora, pero si una persona busca a otra es porque le agrada compartir su tiempo con ella. — Giny empezó a caminar alrededor del baño con una mirada inquisitiva — El problema ahora es ¿Por qué te sientes mal?, tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, haz hecho cosas increíbles y te has alejado de personas que amas con mucha valentía, entonces ¿Por qué te está afectando que Malfoy sea grosero contigo ahora?

La castaña estaba con la mirada gacha pensando en sus emociones, con sus dedos trato de aplanar el ceño fruncido que estaba formándose en su rostro, ¿de verdad le importaba tanto Malfoy para dejarse afectar? La pelirroja se detuvo un instante a observar Granger era evidente la batalla de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, notaba como apretaba sus labios para evitar hablar, decidió que necesitaba darle otro empujoncito:

— Malfoy antes te trataba como si fueras una indeseable… y creo que ver su cambio, escucharlo hablar tan abiertamente, te hizo evaluar que también tú pensabas algo erróneo sobre él. Eres demasiado radical, para ti una persona o es absolutamente buena o incorregiblemente mala. Ahora ves que solo somos personas y eso te hizo sentir empatía y empezar a verlo de otra manera. Le has tomado cariño sin pretenderlo.

— Sí, eso…creo. — Repuso dando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Te gusta Malfoy? — Pregunto la pelirroja mirando directamente, pero Hermione la miro confusa.

— No lo sé, es guapo, pero…no creo verlo así.

— ¿Y dices que se portó grosero después de que apareció mi hermano?

— Totalmente.

— Hermione… en serio, creo que ese hombre siente algo por ti…bueno y ¿qué ha pasado después de esto?, me refiero a que ustedes se tienen que ver todo el tiempo.

— El trato de hablarme días después con absoluta normalidad, pero Ginny… yo sentía ira y tristeza a la vez, yo simplemente lo ignoré. Es que ni siquiera me ofreció una disculpa.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente.

— Amiga, es una serpiente, ellas solo lanzan veneno y siguen con su vida, es su naturaleza, creo que Malfoy jamás ha ofrecido una disculpa en su existencia, y esa fue su manera de retomar tu amistad.

La castaña miro la loza del suelo evaluando la conversación, Ginny era capaz de entender los cambios en los pensamientos de Granger, sus gestos eran tan transparentes como el agua. Vio cuando Hermione dilucidó su posición, era cierto, no podía esperar que las personas actuaran siempre como a ella le parecía lo ideal, tal vez había sido dura con él. Pero Malfoy estaba en la obligación de respetar ciertos límites. , esperaría que el volviera a hablarle y tal vez sería diferente.

— Gracias por estar aquí Ginny.

Granger finalizó la conversación lanzándose a abrazar a Weasley, había extrañado mucho a su amiga.

* * *

Al terminar la reunión en el comedor Draco se encamino hacia la biblioteca, nunca en sus años de estudio se había dirigido a la bibliotecaria, pero no conocía ninguna otra persona que le pudiera dar indicios de lo que necesitaba.

Unos minutos después de desplegar su encanto con la Señorita Prince, haciendo alarde de la caballerosidad que su madre muy bien le había instruido, se encontraba inmerso en la sección de literatura Muggle buscando intensamente unas referencias literarias, su cabello tenía un ligero tono rosa pero prácticamente no se notaba, a pesar de sentirse frustrado con su apariencia continuaba peinándoselo organizadamente hacia atrás, aunque en ese momento al encontrarse inclinado desempolvando libros de repisas olvidadas, algunos mechones caían libres sobre su rostro.

Finalmente el éxito atravesó su rostro, allí en sus manos, se hallaba un antiguo libro, era algo grande para su gusto además que tenía cierto olor a moho; por encima se notaba que nadie lo había visto en años.

Ubico una mesa de la sección Muggle ubicando una silla alejada del pasillo y se dispuso leer; desplegó un pergamino, extrajo de su túnica pluma y tintero, tomando notas, era algo confusa la literatura Muggle pero en cierto modo le pareció interesante.

Leyó y repaso algunos párrafos tomando notas de manera agitada, realizando algunas asociaciones, imaginando el efecto de sus palabras, deseaba ser tan explícito y a la vez no, se desconocía a sí mismo, no era su costumbre escribir cartas, pero sentía que esta era su manera de mostrarle que no pensaba en ella como una cualquiera, para él ella era única, extraña e incomprensible, y que la deseaba de vuelta en su vida aunque fuera por algunos pequeños momentos, aunque lo hechizara, y lo mirara con desaprobación, necesitaba su inteligencia, su olor, su carácter, era mejor eso que no tener nada de ella.

Al final vio su perfecta caligrafía y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, al terminar se dirigió nuevamente a la señorita Prince conversando con ella por un par de minutos más su postura era humilde extraña para su habitual soberbia aunque gracias a ello consiguió su objetivo, solo necesitaba una cosa más.

Salió a prisa de la biblioteca y sintió un golpe en su costado izquierdo, todas sus pertenencias cayeron al piso. Miro con ira al causante de su malestar, viendo que la razón de su caída era Ginny quien se frotaba un brazo adolorido por el choque, esté la miro con desaprobación:

– Tenía que ser un Weasley. – Escupió al tiempo que levantaba sus útiles.

– Ah. – Reaccionó Ginny con gesto de desprecio – Jamás había visto un hurón rosado. Una especie en vía de extinción seguramente y sumamente torpe.

— ¡Púdrete!

— Sabes Malfoy, la solución más simple es decir lo siento.

Draco miro extrañamente a la pelirroja, quien le lanzo una mirada de suficiencia tocando su cabeza con el índice y susurrándole " _piensa_ ", marchándose con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

El rubio lo pilló al instante, debía agregar algo más a su escrito.

* * *

Granger vigilaba con obstinación la puerta de su salón, había escogido un puesto para ellos en espera que Draco apareciera y deseando que se sentaran juntos otra vez. " _Soy yo o está haciendo demasiado calor_ " pensó la castaña al tiempo que acomodaba sus rizos en un recogido alto y con su mano ventilaba su rostro.

Unas sillas atrás, los ojos verdes de Nott la observaban con curiosidad, se percató de la intranquilidad de Granger y de la ausencia de Malfoy. En la mañana lo vio durante el desayuno engullir rápidamente unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de calabaza para desaparecer raudo por la puerta.

Ondina Elov evaluó de manera intensa a su clase:

— Requerirán de mucha concentración para ejecutar plenamente este primer ejercicio de legeremancia, apuntaran al objetivo directamente hacia su cabeza y con voz firme repetirán el conjuro _legeremens._ Señorita Parkinson espero que esta vez no se quede rezagada. Ubíquense en parejas.

Hermione se quedó clavada en su asiento con expresión desilusionada, un movimiento en la silla contigua a la suya la hizo dar un sutil brinco de sorpresa; Theodore se estaba sentando escogiéndola como compañera de práctica.

Granger aparentó una ligera sonrisa poco convencida de su compañía, después de escuchar otras cortas instrucciones caminaron para ubicarse en sus sillas en la parte frontal del salón.

— ¿Puedo empezar Granger? — Solicitó Nott con un gesto amable.

— Honestamente no estoy segura de querer hacer esto contigo. — Se sinceró la castaña. — Hay algunas cosas que prefiero guardarme solo para mí.

— Vamos Granger, es solo un ejercicio...Si te preocupa Malfoy, yo no voy a contar nada de lo que vea.

Hermione se sobresaltó, la presión en su interior creció, le bastaba con que Ginny tuviera una ligera idea del torrente de emociones internas con las que lidiaba. Miró alrededor suyo en búsqueda de otra opción para su dúo, pero únicamente quedaba la profesora Elov. Al parecer no tenía más alternativa.

— Confía en mí Granger. No imaginas lo bueno que soy guardando secretos.

Con evidente molestia Hermione asintió, permitiendo a Theodore apuntar hacia ella con su varita, cerró sus ojos con todas las fuerzas, concentrándose para evitar el hechizo.

— _Legeremens_.

Nott logró introducirse en la mente de Granger, vio la adoración que profesaba hacia Harry con toques de cuidado maternal hacia el Gryffindor, escudriño la ternura que le producía Ron sus sensaciones al besárlo y el temor que le producía entregar su cuerpo a este.

Curioseó fragmentos de la conversación con Ginny percibiendo la compasión hacia Malfoy, era algo similar a lo que sentía por Harry, pero ella se movía por el deseo de ver a Draco siendo una mejor persona,sintio el agrado que le producía verlo en las mañanas y la amargura interna al sentir su esfuerzo perdido, claramente fue testigo del debate interno por los sentimientos de Granger hacia el mismo y la evidente duda frente a la posible atracción que le producía enmarcado con grandes dósis de rechazo y negación ante la idea.

Externamente Hermione peleaba con la intromisión de Theo en sus pensamientos, se retorcía en su silla moviendo la cabeza tratando vanamente de aislar sus pensamientos y bloquear esa poderosa puerta de acceso de la que se aprovechaba el Slytherin, quien hallando lo que le interesaba dio por culminado el ejercicio.

Granger se sintio absolutamente frustrada al experimentar la facilidad con la cual Theo escrutó su mente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apuntó su varita y declaró:

— _Legeremens._

Theo se hallaba cargado de emociones, estaba tan solo como Draco sin padres a quien acudir, con un duro pasado que lo gobernaba hasta el día de hoy, era absolutamente honda su tristeza, sin embargo encontró un sentimiento plenamente tranquilizador: veía a Draco como a un hermano. Recibiendo trozos de recuerdos pertenecientes a la infancia de ambos, jugando a elevar objetos, compartiendo cenas familiares, sintiendo el aprecio que tenía Nott por su amigo Malfoy; vio sus intenciones de ayudarlo, de impulsarlo a ser feliz.

Repasó algunas frases de sus conversaciones acerca de ella, viendo reflejados en los ojos de Malfoy la misma tristeza y desazón que ella ocultaba en los suyos, lo cual le transmitió un parte de tranquilidad ella también había tocado su corazón.

La castaña finalizó el ejercicio con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro.

— Sabes que a Malfoy no le agradaría saber lo que he visto ¿verdad?

Nott asintió con la mirada obnubilada, él no planeaba contarle nada a Draco sobre su ejercicio con Hermione, pero ahora, con toda la información que había obtenido la Gryfindor, tenia una mayor obligación para mantener el secreto.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Ha sido algo complicado para mi completar este capítulo, me quede estancada tratando de desarrollarlo, a veces la inspiración puede ser algo esquiva y mi vida ha tenido varios cambios en estos días así que son un sinfín de emociones.

Pero aquí estoy por ustedes.

Deseo darle gracias a mis primeros review, no saben cómo me emociona tener algo de contacto con ustedes a través de estas historias y conocer sus expectativas, ideas y opiniones

 ** _Pauli Jean Malfoy_** : Se te perdonan los anteriores review, gracias por comentar y espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas.

 ** _Lady Ravenclaw_** : Espero que este capítulo te haya dado algo de gusto en lo que deseabas

 ** _LunarCry_** ** _:_** Aquí está tu actualización. Gracias por tus buenas y lindas palabras.

Me halaga recibir nuevas seguidoras esta semana un abrazo especial para **_00Monty00_** ** _,_** ** _LunarCry_** ** _,_** ** _MJMO_** ** _, y_** ** _nellyof22_** ** _._** Bienvenidaaaas.

Espero lograr un mayor contacto con ustedes, es bonito comunicarnos y saber que opinan. Créanme siempre contesto los review porque me parece magnifico que se tomen un tiempo para mi, no me importa tener algo mas de tiempo para ustedes.

Abrazos.

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	8. Absolución

**Absolución**

* * *

Draco salió del comedor apurado, necesitaba ir a la galería de armaduras. Durante su camino un extraño acompañante se unió a su maratónica carrera, el gato anaranjado de Hermione andaba al ritmo con Malfoy quien lo observo con extrañeza.

Al llegar a la sala de trofeos, Malfoy ojeo de un lado al otro, asegurándose que ningún estudiante se encontraba por allí y con toda tranquilidad, ingreso al pasillo donde se encontraban las armaduras, reviso la tercera hacia la izquierda y extrajo de esta una bolsa con dinero.

En sus anteriores años solía esconder algo de dinero en diferentes partes del colegio, no lo hacía por solidaridad, solo que imaginaba que si en algún momento atravesaba dificultades iba a poder hacer uso del mismo. Bueno, esta no era precisamente una situación de extrema carencia, pero lo necesitaba.

Crookshanks, olfateo la túnica de Malfoy aprovechando que este se encontraba entretenido contando sus monedas, mentalmente hizo algunos cálculos y sonrió satisfecho.

Luego se apuró para dirigirse a la biblioteca, el tiempo estaba en su contra, la clase de legeremancia ya había empezado, sin embargo no le importaba tenía un encargo urgente en manos de la señorita Pince.

Malfoy se llevó una gran decepción al llegar a la biblioteca y enterarse que su petición no había llegado, tendría que esperar un tanto más. Se sentó desilusionado en una mesa cercana al puesto de la señorita Pince, siendo sobresaltado por la presencia del gato qu se arrojaba a sus piernas, Draco alejó su rostro con gesto displicente envarándose en su silla, esos ojos naranja lo escrutaban de una forma poco común para un animal era como si le estuviera examinando exhaustivamente, finalmente Crookshanks acarició su cabeza contra el Slytherin.

Sus padres nunca le habían permitido tener un animal, graciosamente antes de llegar a Hogwarts deseaba un hurón; eran criaturas simpáticas e inteligentes, sin embargo a su familia no le agradaban los animales, dejaban pelos en la ropa y eso notoriamente afectaría su pulida presentación personal.

Ahora evidentemente estaba lleno de pelillos naranjas, no obstante no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento, con desconfianza rozo superficialmente al animal que se acercó con fuerza a su mano para que incrementara su toque. Al tacto el gato tenía un pelaje suave y abullonado lo cual le gustó a Malfoy animándose a continuar mimando al animal que le ronroneaba adormilándose en sus piernas.

Decidió dedicar algo de tiempo a responder la carta de su madre, necesitaba resolver sus inquietudes internas y nada quedaría saldado si no hablaba claramente a sus padres.

 _Querida Madre:_

 _Me alegra conocer que este nuevo empleo te esté dando nuevas posibilidades de probarte a ti misma, eres una luz que merece brillar para el mundo, no sabes cuánto te extraño._

 _He estado pensando en tus palabras, me siento tan desorientado madre, antes tenía unos ideales muy claros hacia donde iba mi vida, pero ahora creo que he vivido en una gran mentira y que no tengo un suelo sobre el cual pararme._

 _Hay una persona que me ha ayudado mucho en este camino, es Granger, ella…_

Dejo la pluma elevada por unos momentos; ¿Qué le iba a decir a su madre?, ¿Sería correcto hablarle sobre ella? ¿Estaría su madre también cuestionando sus tradiciones al su mismo nivel?, tal vez era una simple expresión para desearle felicidad; con desgano cerro el frasco de la tinta disponiéndose a descartar el pergamino.

Crookshanks maullando saltó a la mesa y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Era su gato, la mascota de la persona que desestabilizaba su ya irregular mundo, _"¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría jugando a esconderse?"_ , la felicidad de las cosas simples, tal como había dicho su madre, estaba en algo tan sencillo cómo obtener respuesta a una pregunta que en si misma cargaba toda la máxima complejidad posible.

De uno u otro modo debía averiguar que reacción tendría su madre frente a su relación con Hermione, si es que Granger aún deseaba ser su amiga.

Con seguridad y haciendo más presión de la necesaria retomó su escritura.

 _Ella me ha apoyado en este proceso, gracias a ella pude entrar nuevamente al equipo de quidditch y podré jugar para ganar la copa de las casas. ¿Sabes? No es tan engreída como siempre imagine, compartimos clases juntos y espero continuar nuestra amistad más allá de Hogwarts._

Draco inspiro aire de manera profunda, con semblante angustiado, el gato le ronroneo cariñosamente cómo si estuviera animándole a continuar, de esta manera continuo la carta.

 _Esas son las cosas sencillas de la vida._

 _Te amo madre y espero tener pronto, noticias tuyas._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Le echó un último vistazo a su carta y la guardo en un sobre. En ese momento, una lechuza atravesó la sala de lectura deteniéndose en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

— Señor Malfoy, aquí está su pedido. — Dijo con voz solemne la señorita Pince

Draco se precipitó hacia ella, tomando el paquete y entregando varios Knuts a cambio.

— Señorita Pince. — Llamó Malfoy con tono lisonjero. — Podría ser tan gentil de prestarme su lechuza para enviar una carta a mis padres.

— Por supuesto. — Contestó sin vacilar la mujer.

El rubio ató la carta dirigida a su madre a la pata del ave, que se alejó volando a través de los estantes. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Al terminar la clase de Legeremancia Pansy se dirigió evidentemente enojada a Hermione.

— ¿Qué te piensas Granger?, ahora quieres conquistar con tus hechizos a todos los de Slytherin.

La castaña la miro contrariada mientras guardaba los libros dentro de su mochila, conocía de sobra las provocaciones de Parkinson y nada la ayudaría a cambiar de parecer, decidió ignorarla dándole la espalda para salir del aula.

— No te hagas la mosquita muerta, he visto como le coqueteas a Draco y ahora a Theo. — Continuo con amargura la Slytherin

— Pero no seas absurda Pansy. — Se burló Theo. — Yo me quise hacer con ella porque…sí.

— ¿Y me dejaste de lado? — Cuestionó indignada la Slytherin. — Me quede ahí plantada esperando a que alguien me escogiera.

— Deberías detenerte a pensar que si fueras algo más agradable, la gente te buscaría. — Espetó exasperado Theo saliendo del aula tras Hermione.

* * *

Un brillo de felicidad centelleó en los ojos de la morena, Draco se encontraba fuera del aula de pie, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un paquete; su gato sentado junto a Draco meneaba pasivamente la cola.

— ¡Crookshanks! — Grito la castaña, acercándose al animal para cargarlo y disimulando su alegría por ver a Malfoy. — ¿Qué haces acá gato travieso?

— Es mi culpa. — Repuso Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada de arrepentimiento a Granger. — Estuvo acompañándome, hasta tener esto listo para ti.

La castaña no logró disfrazar, la sonrisa que le enseño unos ligeros hoyuelos al rubio. Recibió el paquete que le ofrecía Draco, quien la sujeto rápidamente de la mano con un agarre fuerte susurrándole:

— Espero que esto compense un poco, mi mal comportamiento.

Granger se estremeció ligeramente ante la piel fría y suave de Draco, un vacío en su estómago se abría paso para permitir la salida de un débil suspiro que Hermione no pudo contener, incomoda rapo el libro y le cuestionó:

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Esperando eso. — Respondió señalando el paquete que le había entregado.

— Bueno…pues hubieras esperado al final de la clase. — Regañó Hermione

Draco rodando los ojos, bufó por lo bajo.

— Hermione, mi hermano te está buscando. — Interrumpió Ginny, percatándose de la escena anterior.

La castaña se giró sorprendida por la interrupción y agradecida con su amiga por avisarle sobre Ron, a pesar de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada malo, conocía bien a Ron para imaginar los celos que se despertarían en él.

— Debo irme, nos vemos pronto…¿está bien? — Se despidió la castaña ligeramente apabullada.

Malfoy asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada nostálgica.

Hermione no fue a buscar a Ron, junto con Ginny se encaminaron al dormitorio. La castaña se encontraba llena de curiosidad por descubrir el obsequio del Slytherin.

En la sala común de Gryffindor le explico a Ginny con lujo de detalles lo que había visto en la mente de Theo y la pequeña conversación con Malfoy. Ginny asentía emocionada con los ojos abiertos anhelosos de información.

Ya en la habitación se sentaron juntas en la cama, lo primero que Hermione hizo fue abrir la carta con delicadeza y dedicar sus ojos a la lectura.

 _Hermione_

 _Nunca conocí un nombre tal, ni había escuchado algo parecido; el origen de tu nombre es tan curioso y peculiar como tú, pertenece a la obra de este libro que quiero obsequiarte._

 _En la historia, Hermione era la Reina de Sicilia quien pasó muchos sufrimientos al ser acusada falsamente de infidelidad por rumores creados por otros y siendo encarcelada por ello, y como yo lo he hecho en muchas ocasiones contigo, te he juzgado por el origen de tu sangre, por tus amigos y por qué jamás me permití conocerte; he causado molestia y tal vez sufrimiento en tu vida._

 _Era una mujer que defendió firmemente sus convicciones que solo decayó cuando todo propósito de amor en su vida se veía terminado, tal y como eres tú, nunca te rindes por mas absurdos que parezcan tus ideales ante otros, eres firme y valiente como ninguna y a cada misión le imprimes las mismas cantidades de entrega sin importar a quien van dirigidas_

 _En la obra ella parece morir de corazón roto al perder a sus hijos, pero muchos años después ella resucita siendo reivindicada finalmente. Así como tu increíble manera de renacer a pesar de todas las adversidades, estás llena de misterio y sorpresas Granger._

 _No mereces el trato que te di._

 _Espero que volvamos a lo que éramos._

 _Draco_

Ginny no había logrado evitar la curiosidad y suavemente había rotó la envoltura para dejar al descubierto el libro con portada dura en color Beige que rezaba con letras cafés _Cuento de Invierno._ Hermione lo tomó delicadamente olisqueando sus hojas cerrando los ojos, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que tanto le agradaba.

Era la primera carta que recibía de alguien que no fuera Harry y únicamente sus padres le regalaban libros, estaba conmovida hasta los huesos.

Draco había ganado su corazón nuevamente.

* * *

 **Hola.**

Me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo.

Bueno solo a mí se me ocurre escribir tres historias al tiempo y tratar de llevar una vida Muggle con sus responsabilidades habituales, pero hago lo mejor de mí para cumplirles y actualizar semanalmente.

Tengo una cuenta en Facebook con el usuario Sta Granger, por si se animan a enviarme la solicitud.

Deseo agradecer a quienes me dedican unos minutitos y aparte de leer la historia me dejan un comentario, es gratificante conocer su experiencia con SV no saben cómo me sube el ánimo leerles.

Gracias **_Annykzhenn,_** ** _Pauli Jean Malfoy_** ** _,_** ** _johannna_** ** _,_** ** _Lorena_** y **_Natdrac_** ** _,_** por animarse a comentar.

Y siéntanse muy bienvenidas **_AguiiV_ _,_ _Camila Anahi842_ _,_ _Dreiana_ _,_ _MJMO_ _,_ _Marula50_ _,_ _crazzy76_ _, y_ _jaureguihoran_** , quienes empezaron a seguirlo.

Si tal vez alguna sigue Luna de Plata o La Invitación. También actualizó hoy. Si no las siguen ¿pues qué esperan?

 **No olvides dejar tu Review**

 **Sta Granger**


	9. Cuento de Invierno

**Cuento de Invierno**

* * *

Theo llevaba un par de minutos aguardando a Pansy en el pasillo exterior del salón, había sido un tanto grosero con ella y no deseaba alejar a una de las pocas personas con las que contaba en su vida.

Al paso de un largo rato, se impacientó al no ver rastros de Parkison y percatarse que todos los estudiantes de la clase habían salido. Con paso rápido ingresó al aula e inmediatamente escuchó los sollozos de su amiga, quien se hallaba recostada sobre una de las mesas. Theo entrecerró los ojos con el peso de la responsabilidad del estado de su amiga. Estaba sorprendido: Pansy era una mujer fuerte, orgullosa, y no se dejaba afectar por las opiniones de los demás, este, era un momento muy vulnerable para ella.

Sin hacer ruido, caminó en su dirección deteniéndose a sus espaldas, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Pansy quien se envaro ante el contacto y con movimientos ágiles secó sus mejillas húmedas con la túnica.

— Pansy. Discúlpame, no debí responderte de esa manera. — Rompió el silencio Nott.

Pansy, negando con la cabeza y con voz acuosa murmuró—: No, Theo está muy claro lo que piensas sobre mí. Soy una persona desagradable, — Levantó la voz llena de frustración, al tiempo que se levantó girándose, encarando a Nott — No era necesario que me lo gritaras en frente de todos, con sentir el rechazo de quienes se supone son mis amigos me queda bastante claro.

— Perdóname, Pansy, no es así, es solo que….imaginas cosas que no están sucediendo. — Respondió Nott con los ojos muy abiertos y voz conciliadora.

— ¡¿Me estoy imaginando que esa sangre sucia se roba a mis amigos?! — Estalló Pansy. — Ninguno en esta escuela nos quiere, especialmente a mí, después de insinuar que entregaran a Potter durante la batalla —. Camina en dirección a Theo haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos —. Y ahora ustedes me están aislando por irse detrás de la señorita perfecta. Me siento sola, no cuento con nadie, me quiero largar de esta estúpida escuela.

Pansy se descargó en llanto. Theo la observó paralizado, olvidaba que este año era difícil para todos, no solamente para él o Draco, y en ese momento veía fragmentarse la máscara de indiferencia de Parkinson, dejando ver toda la debilidad, y el miedo que se ocupaban a su amiga.

— Yo… lo siento Pansy…nunca lo vi así. — Susurra Theo, tomando por sorpresa a Pansy en un abrazo. — Eres nuestra amiga, yo te prometo no aislarte de nosotros y no quiero que te sientas sola.

Theo, apartándose de Pansy, saca su varita de la túnica y la dirige hacia un tintero olvidado sobre en una de las mesas.

— _Lapifors_ _._

Con sorpresa Pansy vió el tintero transformarse en un pequeño conejito blanco que saltó hacia ella, agachándose lo tomó entre sus blancas manos, reglándole una sonrisa a Nott.

— Ahora tienes un nuevo amigo. — Dijó Nott, tocándole la punta de la nariz que aún permanecía roja por el llanto.

— Y me vas a contar ¿qué está pasando con Granger? — Pregunta Pansy sonriendo de forma picara.

— Hummm, eso tal vez tomara algún tiempo. — Contesto Theo saliendo del salón abrazado de su amiga. — Y tú me vas a contar ¿qué está pasando con Potter?

Nott sintió la tensión en los hombros de la Slytherin quien paso saliva ruidosamente.

— No lo sé. — Respondió pasándose una mano por su lacio y oscuro cabello, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos hacia Nott. — Cuando me digas que pasa con Granger, te hablare acerca de Potter — Finalizó la Slytherin entre risas.

* * *

— ¿Qué estas estudiando Hermione?

Indagó Harry sentado frente a Granger en el comedor al percatarse de la extrema concentración de la castaña en un libro, invirtiendo en ello todo el desayuno.

— No estoy estudiando. — Responde Hermione, sin levantar los ojos de las páginas.

— Entonces, ¿qué libro es ese? —. Pregunta Ronald, junto a ella, tratando de disimular su irritación por la poca atención que había recibido de Hermione.

Durante el día anterior había estado buscándola en los pasillos y preguntándoles a los demás estudiantes si la habían visto, sin recibir una respuesta acerca de su paradero. Se vieron en el comedor hasta la noche en la cual Hermione tampoco se despegó del libro que absorbía su interés, y le costaba comprender como un libro podía ser más importante para Hermione que su novio.

Exasperada, la Gryffindor, al no poder leer con tranquilidad, levantó los ojos fijándolos intercaladamente en Ron y Harry, respondiendo molesta:

— Se llama _Cuento de invierno._

— Y… ¿lo has sacado de la biblioteca?, no te había visto antes con eso —. Aseguró Ron tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Ginny se quedó con un trozo de zanahoria levantado en el aire, al lado de Harry, lanzó una mirada escrutadora a Hermione viéndola tensarse en la silla.

— No…ha sido un obsequio. — Respondió la castaña, rogando darle fin a la conversación.

— ¿Un obsequio? ¿De quién? — Indago de manera insistente Ron.

— De Malfoy. — Murmuró Hermione con la vista clavada en las hojas sin leer, sintiendo cómo subían sus colores al rostro al percibir los tres pares de ojos sobre ella, adivinando la explosión a punto de comenzar.

— ¡¿Malfoy?! — Gritó Ronald, haciendo que el aludido se girara a observarlos desde la mesa de Slytherin. — ¿Por qué rayos Malfoy te da obsequios Hermione? — Continuó el pelirrojo, bajando el nivel de voz, y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que gesticulaba de forma excesiva con sus brazos — ¿acaso perdiste la razón? ¿Revisaste que no estuviera maldito?

Hermione levanto la cara ofuscada y arrastrando las palabras se dirigió a Ron.

— Simplemente tuvo un detalle bonito, quería disculparse por la grosería de días atrás.

— No seas ilusa Hermione, es Malfoy…seguramente está aprovechando de ti. — Replicó Ronald mirándola con desaprobación.

Granger con el rostro desencajado por la ira se giró dirigiéndose a Weasley:

— Acaso ¿crees que yo soy estúpida Ronald? Estoy muy segura de tener la capacidad para diferenciar entre una manipulación y una relación sincera.

— Hermione...debes ser sensata, Malfoy no es de confiar, recuerda: hace un tiempo casi nos mata. — Interpeló Harry, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña quien tenía la mandíbula tensa y las pupilas inyectadas en ira.

— Pero no recuerdan que también nos trató de ayudar…solo juzgan a las personas…—. Objetó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Potter —. Me decepcionas Harry, acaso ya olvidaste lo difícil que la pasaste cuando las personas no te creían: sobre el regreso de Voldemort, o cuando alguien puso tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego…él se está esforzando en hacer las cosas bien y ustedes son otro obstáculo más para su cambio. — Suspiró con desencanto y los observó con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos. — No entiendo en que momento nos dieron el poder para sentirnos superiores a los demás, él, es una buena persona que ha tomado malas decisiones y merece una segunda oportunidad, si yo creo en él, ustedes como buenos amigos y tú — Espeto mirando directamente a Ron —. Como mi novio deberían tener la amabilidad de respaldarme.

Draco, con una sonrisa de complacencia observaba la escena desde su silla. Una pizca de alegría rebotaba en su estómago acelerando su respiración y creciendo en su pecho. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y respaldar a Hermione, ella podía entregarle su alma y él de seguro la cuidaría con su vida. Era la primera ocasión en la cual era testigo de tal derroche de defensa hacia él, su estómago vivió la sensación de estar en caída libre, como si una ansiedad desconocida se apoderara de su cuerpo y solo pudiera ser calmada con la cercanía de Hermione. Solo ella lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Por ello cuando la vio abandonar el comedor, de la manera más disimulada posible salió tras ella.

— ¡Ey!, Granger. — Grito Malfoy a unos metros de distancia en el pasillo.

Hermione se giró con una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

— Gracias…por lo del comedor — Dijo Draco alcanzándola, y caminando junto a ella sin rumbo. — Yo…agradezco tu confianza…sabes, nadie había hablado sobre mí de esa manera, ni si quiera mis padres…— Bajando el tono de su voz, Hermione vio la opacidad de la tristeza reflejada en los ojos grises de Malfoy —. Ellos jamás me han creído capaz de nada, soy un fracaso anticipado en todo lo que me propongo para ellos.

— No digas eso Malfoy.

— Es cierto Granger, yo, nunca he podido hacer las cosas a su gusto. Veo la decepción en su rostro, aunque no me lo digan. Sé que mi padre me culpa por nuestra situación, él cree que si yo no hubiera fallado en mis misiones Voldemort estaría en el poder y nosotros estaríamos en una mejor posición.

Hermione con el ceño fruncido, separo los labios ligeramente para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

— No me mal intérpretes. Agradezco a Salazar haber fallado, de verdad. Pero, siento mucho ser una molestia para todos, para ti, para mis padres, no soy capaz de hacer algo bueno.

Hermione se detuvo frente a él dirigiendo una mano hacia el rostro del Slytherin, quien con rostro atormentado le mostraba la profundidad de sus miedos y frustraciones. Draco, recibió con agrado la tibieza del contacto de Granger, se dejó hipnotizar por la dulzura de los ojos chocolate que lo miraban con determinación.

— Eres muy inteligente…claro no tanto como yo. — Sonrió la Gryffindor, deslizando el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla del Slytherin, lo que ayudó a suavizar la expresión atormentada del rubio. — Malfoy, tienes un buen corazón, no tienes la culpa que las misiones de tus padres no fueran adecuadas para ti. No se puede juzgar a un pez por su capacidad de volar.

— Granger. ¿Pero si nuevamente fallo? — Indagó temeroso Malfoy, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Hermione entrelazándola con la suya.

— Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. — Respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa por el agarre de Malfoy, era misteriosamente estimulante estar junto a él, se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que su cuerpo demandaba constantemente. Estaba participando en un juego arriesgado. — No tengo dudas sobre ti, puedo ver tus esfuerzos en actuar de manera correcta, eres una mejor persona. Sé que lo vamos a lograr juntos. Yo confió en ti.

Draco, logró comprender la honestidad de Hermione, sus palabras eran dulces y podía ver su entrega total en ayudarlo. Percibió su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia, levantó la mano libre en dirección a su cara tomándola por la quijada, podía sentir la tibieza emanante de su cuerpo, y el leve temblor que sacudió a Hermione. Ella, mantuvo su mirada fija, mordiendo su labio inferior casi de modo imperceptible, en la quietud del momento juró escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón tal como el aletear de un colibrí, deseaba intensamente franquear esa corta distancia en dirección a la boca de Malfoy.

— Siento interrumpir el romántico momento.

Los jóvenes dieron un respingo, separándose al escuchar la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Hola a todas

Primero que todo, perdonen la tardanza en actualizar, se que les prometí actualizar cada viernes, pero fue bastante difícil. A parte de escribir tengo otro Hobby que me encanta y es el Roller Derby, soy arbitra líder y la semana pasada se realizo el torneo nacional en mi país y la verdad la organización de todo es muy agotador y demanda mucho tiempo por ello no logre actualizar a tiempo.

Les agradezco los review que me dejaron estas grandiosas chicas: _**Lorena,**_ _ **Lady Ravenclaw, Pauli Jean Malfoy, lovedramioneok, johannna, y marc021.**_ Con el alma soy muy feliz de leer cada palabra que me escriben es emocionante ver cada comentario y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Con seguridad actualizare dentro de 15 días. No me odien.

Un abrazo gigante a todos los que me leen.

 _ **No olvides dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	10. Verdad

**Verdad**

* * *

Ronald, se incomodó con la mirada inquisidora de Ginny evaluando cada una de sus reacciones, como si desconfiara de él, batió la cabeza haciendo un mohín de molestia, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y encogió la postura, era absurda la aprensión de su hermana, cuando quien se estaba comportando de forma irracional era Hermione.

Al terminar el desayuno, se rehusó a reunirse con su grupo de amigos quienes estaban emocionados por ver en el aire la nueva escoba _Pulsar K_ , el nuevo modelo que había adquirido una estudiante de Ravenclaw. El pelirrojo escogió permanecer en el comedor solitario, molesto por la actitud protectora de Hermione hacia Draco. No comprendía de cuando a acá, la castaña había desarrollado esos sentimientos de confianza y protección hacia el Slytherin; según recordaba la última vez, el hurón había insultado gravemente a Granger desatando su ira, y provocando un hechizo sobre el rubio. La curvatura de sus labios ascendió ligeramente ante el recuerdo, le había dado unos buenos días para mofarse de la apariencia del rubio, tal y como Malfoy se burlaba por su ropa desgastada y la pobreza de su familia, jamás depositaria su fe en aquel individuo que expelía veneno en cada una de sus acciones.

Una mano con dedos delicados se posó sobre su espalda, conduciéndolo de golpe a la realidad, se giró sobre la silla, encontrándose con los ojos de Lavender contemplándolo con semblante curioso y pudo percibir la sangre agolpándose en las mejillas de la chica.

Ronald, evocó los motivos que lo hicieron enredarse con ella en el pasado: sus pupilas marrones, tenían unos destellos amarillos que explotaban desde el centro terminando en visos verdes, los cuales llamaban bastante la atención combinados con su suave piel pálida, no era un detalle que se pudiera notar a una distancia prudente, no, él solo lo percibió cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Había un rasgo más que siempre lo conducía a compararla con Hermione, su cabello, a pesar que ambas tenían rizos, era desproporcionadamente amplia la diferencia, los largos bucles de Lavender eran suaves, él, solía pasar sus dedos entre el mismo y estos nunca perdían su forma, no se salían de su camino como si lo hacia la melena alborotada de su actual novia, Ronald, ni siquiera intentaba introducir sus dedos por las hebras castañas ya que era una vía intransitable, el cabello de la chica se enredaba aún más en los pocos intentos que hacia el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, más allá del aspecto físico Lavender tenía otras cualidades que Weasley había advertido sólo cuando salió por un tiempo con ella: a pesar de mostrarse tan alocada, llena de seguridad e indiferente por los sentimientos de los otros, él sabía que no era así: ella tenía expresiones de nobleza que Ronald no alcanzaba a entender, Brown siempre ayudaba a Hagrid al final de las clases con cualquier idea extraña sobre sus criaturas, incluso haciendo la limpieza de las mismas, lo cual le parecía sumamente desagradable a Weasley, pero era algo que ni siquiera el trio de oro tan cercano a Hagrid había hecho jamás. También apoyaba a la maestra Sybill a preparar inciensos para sus clases, y no lo hacía en búsqueda de obtener alguna predicción o algo parecido, lo hacía por el simple hecho de acompañarla, era una mujer solitaria, poco popular entre los maestros de la escuela quienes poco crédito daban a su materia, por lo tanto la joven no dudaba en pasar tiempo extra con su maestra favorita; por supuesto Hermione tenia también grandes y nobles sentimientos con los otros, pero su forma de luchar con ellos era diferente, Granger era imponente, a través de su furia movía sus causas. Lavender tenía el don de ver la necesidad en el otro y tratar de remediarla, sin hablar de ello, de manera silenciosa, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento al verlo tan derrotado en esa silla.

Lavender, se percató del estado de ánimo taciturno de su Ro-Ro, no era algo que viera si no, más bien algo que se contagiaba como si al estar cerca de una persona la invadieran sus mismas emociones, no conocía el motivo de las mismas pero podía vivir toda la experiencia corporal, y estando junto a Ron sintió tristeza y soledad sobre todo, por eso, no pudo contener la imperiosa necesidad de sentarse junto a Weasley y pasar sus brazos alrededor de él, con esos abrazos que nacen del alma y con ello aquietar al atribulado chico.

Brown, también tenía la facilidad de transmitir sus propios sentimientos, era un don en doble sentido que trataba de controlar ya que no deseaba pensar que el trato de los demás hacia ella, solo eran un falso reflejo de sus propias emociones. En ese momento no supo, si fue efecto de sus vibrantes y contrariadas emociones por Ronald o si fue algo netamente voluntario del chico, pero este giro su rostro y le depositó un suave beso en los labios, no fue algo más allá que un roce, pero fue suficiente para revivir la esperanza en el corazón de Brown.

* * *

Los firmes pasos de Lucius se acercaron sin vacilación a la pareja de jóvenes que retrocedieron el uno del otro separándose incómodamente. Hermione, se abrazó mirando al suelo, dejando resbalar el cabello sobre su rostro para ocultar la incomodidad evidente del momento.

Draco, por el contrario mantuvo su frente en alto, torciendo de forma casi imperceptible los labios y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, saludó a su padre con un gesto de cabeza. Ante cualquier otra persona, Draco lucia, altivo e indiferente, pero no para los ojos de su padre, él conocía muy bien los insignificantes detalles de nerviosismo en la postura de su hijo: las manos cerradas apretando los pliegues de la túnica y el sutil palpitar de una de sus cejas.

— Veo que has hecho nuevas amistades, este último año en Hogwarts. — Dijo Lucius, observando de soslayo a Hermione, intentando en vano disimular el desagrado que le producía la idea. — Aprendiendo de nuestra querida heroína de guerra.

Hermione se tensó ante la alusión a su nombre, y despejo su rostro, ubicando algunos rizos detrás de su oreja para observar sin vergüenza a Lucius. El hombre, claramente no era ni la sombra de aquel distinguido Malfoy del pasado, su cabello caía sin gracia un tanto grasoso sobre sus hombros, el rostro lucia delgado y macilento, y su ropa, a pesar de ser la habitual no evidenciaba ese toque de distinción y elegancia inherente a los Malfoy. Sin embargo, Hermione, advirtió que el hombre mantenía su postura petulante, portando su intimidante bastón y el brillo de superioridad en los ojos.

— ¿A qué has venido padre? — Indagó Draco, en un intento por desviar el tema de conversación.

— No es suficiente motivo, venir a ver a mi hijo. — Declaró el hombre con inocencia, caminando alrededor de Draco. — Mi ingrato hijo, quien en este tiempo no ha tenido la ocasión de escribirme tan siquiera una carta para hacerme saber ¿cómo está? — Y echándole un vistazo a la castaña, con voz mordaz prosiguió. — Ahora, puedo ver el motivo de tu entretenimiento.

— Padre — Intervino Draco, con un hilo de voz. — Este año no ha sido como los anteriores, ni si quiera cuento con una lechuza para enviar mi correspondencia.

— Pero eso no ha sido impedimento para mantener comunicación con tu madre. — Interrumpió sagazmente Lucius. — Veo que tu padre ya no es digno de tu atención.

— Disculpen, pero yo debo retirarme. — Intervino Hermione, incomoda al presenciar la conversación.

— No, señorita Granger. — Respondió Lucius. — Usted debe permanecer aquí, por lo menos por unos minutos más, es usted el motivo principal de mi visita.

Hermione tomando una bocanada de aire, asintió con la cabeza intentando imaginar la finalidad de la conversación, específicamente con ella presente entre los dos Malfoy.

— Aunque mi hijo, no me dirige cartas. — Retomó el hombre. — El sí, lo hace con su madre, ella me ha mostrado la última carta que le ha escrito a ella y Draco hace una interesante mención suya en la misma.

Draco, pasando saliva, bajó los brazos con los puños tensos, aguardando lo peor. Sin percatarse, caminó acercándose a Hermione quien lucía confusa.

— Mi hijo, por lo que he visto, ha formado una amistad con usted. — Continuó Lucius, disimulando la repulsión producto de la idea. — Y él, desea saber que pensamos mi esposa y yo, acerca de esta novedosa relación.

Draco, dirigió su mirada al suelo con decepción, en algún momento imaginó que tales cartas no llegarían a manos de su padre y que finalmente tendría una relación de complicidad y confianza con su madre, pero no era así.

Hermione, por su parte, tenía la boca abierta de forma tenue, sorprendida por la revelación de Lucius; en su interior un sinfín de emociones batallaba entre sí, sin embargo la que más prevalecía era la angustia, el temor a las consecuencias sobre Draco si su padre tan solo imaginara una amistad entre aquel sangre pura y ella.

— Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos. — Reanudó el hombre. — Y no vemos ningún tipo de reparo en su amistad, usted señorita Granger, fue de gran ayuda para la familia y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no apreciar el gesto.

Draco, evaluó la expresión de su padre, aparentaba estar tranquilo y hasta cierto punto satisfecho, pero ese no era su padre, le parecía inconcebible imaginar un cambio positivo de tal magnitud en él; sin embargo disfrutó la sensación, esa paz que le permitiría ser libre de relacionarse con Hermione, no había sido consciente de su encarcelamiento emocional hasta ese momento en el que se percató de lo cohibido que era, toda su vida su padre le había dicho que debía hacer y que no, y Draco obedecía ciegamente sin ningún cuestionamiento sin embargo jamás vivía con tranquilidad, o alegría, simplemente sobrevivía para agradar a su padre. Pero en ese instante el rubio comprendió el verdadero valor de la libertad, sintiendo todas las ataduras de su pasado romperse y librarse de una carga que nunca debió haberle correspondido a él, porque todas sus acciones eran el resultado de las luchas de otros y no de las propias. Y en esa pequeña fracción de vida, decidió que jamás dejaría ir ese sentimiento de felicidad.

— Interesante Señor Malfoy. — Aguzó a decir Hermione. — Agradezco su aceptación, sin embargo creo que es momento de retirarme, tengo una clase en pocos minutos y su hijo también.

Estaba nerviosa, deseaba desaparecer lo más pronto de allí, no confiaba en Lucius y ni por un segundo le daba credibilidad a sus palabras, conociendo lo arraigado de sus creencias un par de semanas viviendo con menos privilegios no podían ser suficientes para un cambio de aquella magnitud.

— Por supuesto, Señorita Granger. — Contesto el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. — Gracias, por compartir unos minutos de su preciado tiempo, siéntase con confianza de retirarse, yo, por mi parte, necesito hablar un poco más con mi hijo.

No bien termino de hablar Lucius, Hermione dio la vuelta y desapareció por el corredor sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Draco. No le gustaba la situación y por alguna razón sintió que tal vez empeoraría las cosas.

Draco, vio a la castaña desaparecer a lo lejos y luego dirigió sus ojos a su padre, pero su semblante ya no estaba tranquilo, tenía el rostro sombrío y la mirada penetrante.

— ¿Eres estúpido Draco?, porque yo no he criado a un estúpido. — Reprendió Lucius y tomando a su asombrado hijo de un brazo continuó. — Nuestra familia jamás va a estar relacionada con esa gentuza, esta amistad será una simple fachada, para facilitarnos las cosas mientras arreglamos esta situación. Ellos nunca serán iguales a nosotros.

— Tú no tienes idea de nada Lucius. — Respondió Draco, zafándose del agarre de su padre —. No somos nada, ahora solo inspiramos desprecio y si no fuera por esa gentuza, como tú los llamas quien sabe que sería de nuestra familia. Vives en la mentira de un pasado, que gracias a Salazar, no va a regresar y mira a dónde has traído a tu familia. Gracias a ti he aprendido lo que es vivir en desgracia.

El silbido de la palma de Lucius volando en el aire no fue nada con el ruido del impacto de la misma en el rostro de su hijo. Su rostro ardiendo, reflejaba la marca roja del agravio realizado por su padre, pero más allá del dolor físico, un dolor en el alma palpitaba de manera lacerante en el interior de Draco, le escocia el corazón ver el comportamiento testarudo de su padre, quien prefería perder a cada persona cercana a su vida, antes de reconocer que estaba equivocado.

— ¡Cállate! — Grito el hombre. — No eres más que un niñato malcriado. Nunca más te atrevas a hablarme así.

— A hablarte ¿cómo? — Exhortó Draco. — ¿Con la verdad Lucius? Podrás, golpearme y humillarme si quieres, pero siempre cargaras con la responsabilidad: que el resultado de esta situación es solo tuya.

Lucius levantó su bastón con fuerza y su rostro se veía contrariado por la actitud retadora de su hijo. Draco, se mantuvo estático con la mirada en alto, ni siquiera alzó su mano para protegerse o masajear la zona del rostro enrojecido, lo cual indignó a Lucius, estaba dispuesto a corregir ese desafío a punta de golpes de ser necesario.

— ¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

La voz colérica de McGonagall, retumbó entre los pasillos, ella llegó justo a tiempo para impedir otra agresión del hombre hacia su hijo. La bruja estaba acompañada de un hombre del ministerio, Meums, el Auror encargado de la supervisión de los Malfoy.

— Simplemente estoy teniendo una charla de padre a hijo. — Argumentó Lucius vistiendo su apariencia en tranquilidad. — ¿No se me permite si quiera eso?

La pareja recién llegada se observó de forma suspicaz, habían escuchado parte de la discusión y sabían de antemano que los ánimos estaban exaltados. McGonagall depositó una mirada de consideración a Draco, vió el enrojecimiento en la mejilla del chico enmarcado por una mandíbula tensa por el enojo.

— De acuerdo. — Replicó Meums — Sin embargo su misión aquí es netamente laboral, usted debería estar en la cocina, haciendo entrevistas a los elfos a su cargo.

— Ademas, Señor Malfoy. — Aportó McGonagall — Recuerde que el conducto regular para visitar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, indica que primero debe acercarse a la dirección para ser autorizado.

— Es cierto. — Respondió Lucius, de forma sumisa. — No sé en qué estaba pensando, disculpe usted. Me retiraré a la cocina a cumplir con mi deber. ¿Me permiten despedirme de mi hijo?

— Por…supuesto. — Contestó McGonagall, notablemente extrañada de la actitud comprensiva del hombre.

Tanto la bruja como el Auror se distanciaron solo unos pasos para brindarles un espacio de intimidad.

— Esta charla la terminaremos luego. — Siseo Lucius al oído de su hijo, sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento.

Draco aspiro aire, llenando los pulmones de valentía, no deseaba dejarse derrotar, una vez conocida la paz descargada al confrontar a su padre no iba a dar marcha atrás.

— Lucius, si no entras en razón, y entiendes que yo viviré mi vida a mi gusto. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Y se alejó con pasos ágiles, dejando tras de si a un indispuesto Lucius.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola chicas.

¿Como están? Me tarde un poco más de lo prometido y lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí nuevamente. Espero que el capítulo haya de su agrado.

Agradezco los reviews de los días anteriores, **_Natdrac, neworquinaona, lady-werempire, Pauli Jean Malfoy, AguiiV, crazzy76 , NarradoraNueva,_** y **_lovedramioneok_**. Las amo me ponen en el cielo con cada palabra.

Y tambien a todas las lindas personas que aun siguen disfrutando de esta historia, es con mucho cariño.

 ** _No olviden dejarme un review._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	11. Complicidad

**Complicidad**

* * *

Tres golpes tenues, sobresaltaron a Pansy, que esperaba ansiosa en el salón designado para la clase de pociones. Ayudada por la acción de las lechuzas, mantenía conversaciones con Potter para acordar la fecha y el lugar en los cuales se harían efectivo su encuentro. Sentía una vergüenza sembrada desde la culpa de un pasado del cual nadie la acusaba a excepción de ella misma, por ello había decidido a fuerza de la ansiedad que no la dejaba dormir en las noches ni comer en el día, escribirle notas a Potter con el tono más desinteresado posible que una Parkinson podía usar, y devorar las palabras buscando significados inexistentes entre cada silaba en las respuestas de Harry, para finalmente saltar de emoción al recibir la respuesta anhelada.

Se levantó del puesto cercano a la puerta, donde estaba ubicado sin orden su caldero y demás implementos para la poción _wiggenweld,_ y con el corazón trémulo abrió la misma para encontrase con el rostro intrigado de Harry, quien con los labios un tanto abiertos, respirando la esencia de cardamomo flotando en el aire, la saludó con un ademan de cabeza sin atreverse a un contacto físico o a una expresión verbal.

En una callada complicidad, ambos, se dispusieron a tomar los ingredientes y esparcirlos sobre la mesa de trabajo, a encender las estufas y sacar los utensilios para empezar a trabajar.

Sin darse cuenta, con una paciencia de la cual no era consciente, Harry le indicó a Pansy la manera correcta de macerar las espinas de pez león sin dejar astillas. Ella, como una fiel alumna y mostrando atención a cada detalle, disfrutó cada gota de conocimiento compartida por el mago, aumentando la admiración hacia él; al tiempo que exprimió la mucosa de cerebro, sin importarle en aquella ocasión lo desagradable del líquido pegajoso que escurrió por la blanca piel de sus antebrazos; con delicadeza y sin meditar mucho en su accionar, Harry, tomó una hoja de caléndula, único remedio para eliminar la molesta sensación y la deslizó sin prisa por la fina piel de Pansy, quien exhaló un aliento fraccionado en pequeñas emanaciones al sentir el toque de alguien más en su cuerpo.

Su amistad con Draco, siempre fue malinterpretada por la constante búsqueda de Parkinson en el contacto, varias veces tocó su cabellera y su cabeza reposando en sus piernas, pero jamás hubo algo físico o emocional que pausara su respiración de tal manera como lo hacía Harry en ese momento.

El joven, fue consiente de los verdes ojos de Pansy muy abiertos al igual que sus redondas pupilas, observándolo con una expresión de bienestar jamás vista en ella. Parkinson, infundida por un valor inusual, deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello rebelde de Harry, era recio y grueso, diferente al de Draco en todo lo que cabía a la vista y al tacto, sin embargo no le disgustó, al contrario, mantuvo su toque por mas minutos de los que pudo contar y Harry agradeció el gesto, olvidando cualquier otra sensación similar en su vida.

Terminaron la poción al soltar dos gotas de aguamiel, y para entonces el contenido burbujeante del caldero dejó escapar un humo color rosa pastel que dio el aviso de su culminación.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, los jóvenes se miraron entre si y ambos aproximaron sus cabezas al tiempo para mirar el líquido, chocando las coronillas. Sin dudarlo, Harry se echó para atrás, avergonzado por la torpeza y Pansy se acercó a él, y con mano decidida acarició la zona lastimada en la negra cabellera del mago. Harry, se pasmó ante la acción sorpresiva de la Slytherin pero agradeció el gesto, era una acción delicada, cuidadosa y desinteresada. Después, una risa sin sentido los invadió y viendo que llegaban tarde a la siguiente clase decidieron quedarse allí, por un rato más, hablando de historias que de ningún modo habían escuchado del otro.

* * *

Los dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa de trabajo, mostraban el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de Hermione. La visita de Lucius, era un mal augurio en cualquier situación. Los minutos subsecuentes a su partida de la incómoda reunión, transcurrieron de la manera más lenta posible lo cual hizo descender la ansiedad a una de sus piernas que temblaba con impaciencia, se detuvo ver la puerta del salón abriéndose por la acción de Ronald encaminando sus pisadas con rapidez hacia la silla vacía junto a la castaña.

Granger, saludó a Ron con un amague de sonrisa sin hacer mayor contacto con él, sin embargo, este se abalanzó sobre la castaña envolviendo su boca entre sus labios, algo inusual entre ellos, especialmente cuando se hallaban en el salón de clases. Hermione se separó sorprendida, cuestionando si tal vez, aquella muestra excesiva de cariño, se debía a la inseguridad de Weasley frente a su amistad con Draco, mientras pensaba en ello, sin ser perfectamente racional con sus actos, deslizó su asiento algunos centímetros lejos de su expresivo novio.

Ronald, por su parte notó la distancia entre ellos, él, aun recordaba su antigua discusión con Granger, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello, sólo recordaba el sutil beso con Lavender, y el terrible agravio significante para Hermione si se enterara de ello. Weasley tenía muchos secretos y uno de ellos era el gusto mantenido por Lavender a pesar de las circunstancias.

Hermione desde su puesto, intentaba mantener una postura cordial hacia Ron, aunque su mente, divagaba por las inimaginables razones por las cuales se tardaba tanto Draco en regresar.

Un nuevo movimiento desde el ingreso, fue ejecutado por el profesor Flitwick acompañado por Lavender, ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una fina sonrisa en sus labios, caminaba de forma apurada en búsqueda de cualquier asiento, Granger se enderezo por el anhelo de ver a Malfoy, solo por unos cortos segundos, los ojos de ambas brujas se conectaron y la castaña pudo notar en la mirada de Brown una chispa de incomodidad, sin embargo no le dio importancia al gesto, por el desencanto producido al no tener noticias de Draco.

Desplegó su pergamino delicadamente sobre el escritorio, junto a este, ubicó el tintero y remojó la punta de su pluma para disponerse a escribir, con la mirada en el profesor no logró materializar las palabras que este emitía, su cabeza se hallaba a varios metros de distancia, por eso, cuando el maestro realizó una incoherente pregunta acerca de un tema del que seguramente se sabía todas y cada una de las letras posibles, ella no levantó su mano impulsivamente como siempre lo hacía y la clase se sumió en un silencio hasta que algún alumno de Ravenclaw atinó a decir dos o tres cosas medianamente congruentes.

El pomo de la puerta girando lentamente, llamó la atención de los estudiantes que se hallaban en la primera fila, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, el aliento contenido por varios detuvo el discurso del pequeño profesor quien también sintió curiosidad rotando su cabeza y dejando su varita levantada para abrir los ojos con morbosidad, observó la rojiza marca del joven Malfoy en su mejilla, con la experiencia que le dieran los años, el profesor recordó que se hallaba en medio de una clase y continuó el tema haciendo una demostración que desvió la atención de todos los allí presentes mientras levitaba unos centímetros elevado del suelo.

Hermione, la excepción a la regla de la clase, con la mirada puesta en Draco, fue la única en notar su andar desprolijo, abatido y profundamente herido, la ansiedad sagazmente contenida repto por su cuerpo con la vana ilusión de impulsarlo hacia Malfoy, sin embargo pudo más el pudor y la presión de Ron observando sus reacciones detalladamente, lo que la mantuvo racionalmente con el peso de la gravedad atada en su silla.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Draco caminar hasta donde le permitió su visión y después de ello, lo presintió sentándose en la última mesa del aula. No logró concentrarse en el contenido de la clase, cuyas palabras rebotaban en su mente haciendo un eco molesto que no la dejaba concentrar en las mil maneras de acercarse a Draco al final de la clase sin ser alcanzada por Ronald. Al terminar la cátedra, se levantó con intención de observar a Malfoy y detectar algún gesto en él, que denotara un mejor estado de ánimo, sin embargo fue interceptada por su novio buscando apoderarse de su atención, reparó un nivel de ansiedad poco habitual en el desinteresado Weasley, sin embargo prefirió no entrar a discutir nimiedades y atenderlo, esperanzada únicamente de permitirle absorber pocos minutos de su tiempo, pero no sucedió así, frustrada por la impaciencia de Ronald quien la arrastró fuera del aula con la excusa de mostrarle un problema con su escoba cuya solución, Hermione, estaba segura no tendría la respuesta, caminó con el pecho oprimido por una tristeza olvidada, alimentada por la desesperanza de estar en un lugar que no quería pero debía.

Siguió a su novio por los pasillos, sin dar demasiada atención a la ruta tomada, pero siempre apurando el paso con la intención de adelantarse en el mismo, en un tramo de las escaleras, sus oídos se percataron de la soledad de sus pisadas, se giró molesta imaginando a Ron entretenido con alguna pequeñez, extinguiendo un poco más la paciencia de Hermione. Sin embargo al girarse, no fue eso lo que produjo la mueca de angustia y secó su garganta.

Ronald, con la mirada perdida estaba trepando el barandal de la escalera en una maniobra casi suicida a cuatro pisos del nivel principal. Tras de él, Lucius Malfoy, apuntaba con su varita al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maligna, curvando sus labios enseño la parte inferior de sus dientes.

La castaña se paralizó del horror al reconocer el maleficio _Imperius_ en acción, sus piernas se turbaron del miedo, ante la desolación de perder a alguien a quien minutos atrás deseaba lejos de sí. A fuerza de costumbre, sus manos se acercaron al bolsillo de la falda donde recordaba tener su varita, pero la lengua de Lucius chasqueando la ayudó a cambiar de opinión.

— Mira en que curiosas circunstancias nos volvemos a encontrar, señorita Granger. —Mencionó con acidez el hombre, quien había revisado cuidadosamente los pasillos previamente para no fallar en su plan. — Creí que ya no le importaba el señor Weasley, digo, como estaba ofreciéndose con tanta facilidad a mi hijo — Dibujando una figura en el aire, el cruel hombre dejo a Ronald descolgado del barandal, agarrado de ambas manos con gesto fantasioso, totalmente ajeno a su inminente caída.

Hermione, con el rostro agobiado, se pellizco la mejilla con los dientes, llevada por el pánico de perder a Weasley,

— ¿Qué espera de mí? — Dijo la Gryffindor con un hilo de voz, exhalado por el poco aire que sus pulmones le dejaban dosificar.

— Me alegra ver que los halagos a su inteligencia no son en vano — Concedió Malfoy acercándose unos escalones a Hermione. — Vera, debe apartarse de mi hijo.

— Pero, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos, simplemente somos compañeros — Farfulló la castaña

— Mire, conozco a las de su tipo, personas sin clase y con grandes aspiraciones. —Argumentó el mortifago — Ven en personas como nosotros una fuente de fama y un trampolín al éxito. Y usted ya tiene bastante de ello, pero le falta la riqueza y el poder que estar con uno de nosotros le daría, para quizás llegar a ser en un futuro, no sé, Ministra de Magia.

— Eso no es verdad, el dinero es algo que yo misma podría obtener si lo quisiera en este momento. — Replicó Hermione indignada por las insinuaciones y asustada en una dosis igual por el destino de Weasley.

— Seamos honestos, jamás lo lograría por la vía honesta, sabe que relacionándose con nosotros tendrá mejores opciones. — Enfatizó el mortifago, sin darle crédito a las palabras de Hermione.

— ¿Opciones de qué?, ¿de tener un tour gratuito en Azcaban? — Escupió la castaña el veneno que la corroía ante las insensateces de aquel hombre sin juicio — El apellido de su familia no es hoy lo que era hace unos años, al igual que su hijo.

Hermione no dimensionó el impacto de sus palabras y lo insano de su desafío. El mago, con la mano estirada rodó su muñeca y a su vez movió la varita dejando a Weasley agarrado de una sola mano, con expresión ausente.

Granger, sintió todo el vacío bajo sus pies y una sensación de caída constante con la presión acumulándose en su cabeza, quería llorar de rabia y gritarle a Lucius todos los improperios que jamás se había atrevido a decirle a nadie, porque lo merecía; merecía saber que era un cobarde, un pusilánime y un ser que despreciaba la vida que tenía. No era justo para ella, para Draco ni para Ronald, pero solo ella, siendo alcahueta de ese atropello podía salvar una vida, ese día.

Con los ojos humedecidos en frustración, se dejó embriagar por la derrota, saboreándola con la esperanza improbable de adquirir en ello la fuerza para asentir y en contra de su voluntad satisfacer al sádico Malfoy.

— Debe decirlo, Señorita Granger — Presionó el mago

— Me alejaré de su hijo — Soltó la bruja, con un suspiro ahogado

— Debe ser consciente, que usted estará acá solo por un par de meses con él, pero Draco será mi hijo toda la vida — Se regodeo Lucius — Si me entero una vez más que usted se acerca a él, o intenta meterle sus estúpidas ideas de rebeldía, le advierto que no me dolerá descargarme en él. Y tal vez, en alguno de sus amigos.

Hermione recordó el rostro maltratado del menor de los Malfoy y sintió el peso de su declaración venirse en su contra, una sustancia ardiente quemó su cráneo desde adentro, y quiso devolver el tiempo, regresar al momento que se atrevió estúpidamente a interceder por esa familia, evitar el encarcelamiento de Lucius y hacerse acreedora de la custodia temporal por Draco; de no haber sido de esa manera, tal vez Ronald no estaría colgando de un pasamanos, Malfoy no hubiera sido agredido por su padre y ella no se hubiera permitido unirse a Draco por un sentimiento cuyo nombre no se atrevía si quiera a pensar por el terror que invadía su interior.

Con alivio, la castaña vio a Ron sujetarse nuevamente y trepar el pasamanos con , para quedar de pie en las escaleras sin recordar ni entender la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Hermione ni la salida acelerada de un hombre cuya cabellera rubia recordó con desagrado.

* * *

 **Hola.**

Con gran alivio aquí estoy con una actualización que creí no iba a tener lista hasta la próxima semana, pero bueno, tuve un momento de lucidez y el tiempo estuvo a mi favor.

Un abrazo a todas por seguir ahí, leyendo y soñando con esta historia.

Trato de mejorar cada día para ustedes y espero que eso se vea reflejado en la historia.

Un beso enorme a las chicas que dejan su review, es como un soplo de ánimo para continuar en esta ardua labor, aunque no los conteste en el momento que los dejan, créanme que si los leo al instante que recibo la notificación.

Agradezco entonces a **_Conie23o9_** ** _,_** ** _Doristarazona_** ** _,_** ** _Lady Ravenclaw,_** ** _neworquinaona_** ** _,_** ** _crazzy76_** ** _,_** ** _Natdrac_** , y **_lovedramioneok,_** Gracias infinitas por esas lindas palabras, son un propulsor infalible para continuar.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review_**

 ** _Un Abrazo_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	12. Evidencia

**Evidencia**

* * *

Hermione resollaba, al tiempo que caminaba en una especie de semi-letargo arrastrada de la mano Ron escaleras arriba. Él, inmune a todo el sufrimiento acaecido, iluminaba su rostro con una sonrisa distraída, sin mayor consciencia de los sucedido imaginó estar distraído en sus pensamientos viviendo la experiencia de flotar en una escoba. No se percató del pánico reinante en la atmosfera; los planes en su mente estaban por encima de cualquier preocupación, incluso, más allá de su beso con Lavender, de hecho fue el impulso necesario para hallar la valentía o descaro en su rojiza cabeza para arramblar a Hermione de la clase y, poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y cualquier contacto humano en Hogwarts.

Mientras sus zapatos punteaban las escaleras de mármol, llevo los dedos a sus labios recordando la suavidad y ternura del roce con Brown. Llevaba meses sin sentir aquello que producía Lavender en él, una calidez acogedora y un deseo ardiente bajo su piel. Quemaba por encima de su túnica y se deslizaba sin vergüenza hacia su intimidad, era un hombre que necesitaba introducirse bajo la falda de alguna mujer que calmara los deseos pueriles de su sexo.

Y ahí encajaba Hermione, la amaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía vivir tan sólo de besos y caricias, ella era su novia y tal palabra estaba compuesta de algunas funciones que la castaña aún se negaba a cumplir. Mil excusas atravesaban su boca en cada ocasión que Weasley buscaba acceder a su anatomía, acariciar una zona por debajo de la ropa o besar su cuerpo abajo del cuello.

Hermione, ajena a toda la milimétrica planeación de Ronald, ascendía con prisa por los escalones en espiral. Su intención, huir lo más lejos posible. Su mente era un torbellino de ansiedad, conclusiones, planes y discursos que solo llegaban a un mismo punto: el miedo. Un temor que sobrepasaba sus límites, el pánico a poner en riesgo la vida de otros. Sabía en su fuero interno que Lucius no representaba una amenaza, es más, él debía temerle a ella cómo un puto niño. Sin embargo, tenía una amarga verdad en la cual no pensó hasta el instante que traspasó los labios del mortífago: su amistad con Draco no avanzaría más allá que las paredes del colegio, estaban unidos por una ridícula sanción del Ministerio que abarcaba tan solo un par de meses, y luego, un futuro incierto se lanzaría sobre el Slytherin.

La imagen del rostro lastimado de Malfoy llego a su mente con fuerza, de seguro no era la primera ni la última vez que el joven asumiría un castigo similar, sin embargo el panorama de Ronald en peligro tampoco era un espectáculo alentador. Su decisión estaba más que tomada, debía apartarse de Draco, aunque la sola idea se imprimiera en su rostro con una mueca de amargura, no podía negarse que disfrutaba de su compañía, sus detalles y por encima de todo, no sería honesta consigo misma si ocultara la atracción física que aceleraba su pulso como ningún otro lo había conseguido.

Un tirón en su mano, con intención de dislocar su hombro la freno en seco. Estaba tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones, que olvidó la compañía.

Ron, se había detenido junto a una puerta de un aula que Hermione desconocía. Él, debió notar su expresión ausente y por primera vez se dio el lujo de explicar algo que ella ignoraba.

— Hermione, pienso que necesitamos un tiempo a solas —explicó el pelirrojo con voz dulce—, desde que regresamos a Hogwarts hemos estado rodeados de muchas personas, y ni hablar de las presiones, sólo te pido un momento de pareja.

Un silencio se abrió paso entre los dos, Hermione parpadeo confusa ante la mirada cariñosa y expectante de Ronald, al tiempo que maquinaba una respuesta adecuada a tal sugerencia. Su ánimo estaba para cualquier cosa menos para un momento romántico, si era honesta consigo misma deseaba estar sola. Los ojos azules la observaron con las pupilas más dilatadas que Hermione le había visto jamás, imaginó en su inocencia que tal vez era producto de la maldición Imperius y la culpa aguijoneo su centro. Llevo una mano a su cuello, el cual se hallaba tenso por los minutos de estrés soportados, intentando con ello despejarse un poco del calor que emanaba el contacto de su cabello. Evaluó las opciones y siendo fiel a su palabra se obligó a convencerse mentalmente que necesitaba una vida normal.

—Y ¿Cuál es tú plan? —indago la castaña, con voz agotada. Los intensos besuqueos con Ronald no eran algo que se tradujera en una sesión de relajación.

—He hallado esta aula hace un par de días, es una zona sin mucha actividad así que no habrán estudiantes o profesores cerca. Podríamos desaparecer unos minutos en ella y hacer algo en pareja —sonrió con un toque de picardía.

Hermione observó la puerta de madera, no contaba con letrero o aviso que indicara cuál era su función. Ronald, decidido a influenciar la decisión de Hermione, giró el pomo de la entrada y abrió la puerta, ésta, emitió un chillido gracias a unas bisagras viejas y sin lubricar. Su sonido se cortó al instante por el poco eco hallado en el recinto.

Invadida por la curiosidad, Hermione examinó los detalles del espacio sin moverse de su posición. Una débil iluminación titilante emitida por lámparas de gas flotantes no hallaban redundancia en las paredes grises, alcanzo a observar dos camas bien tendidas, separadas entre sí por un estrecho pasillo. El insignificante cuarto, a pesar que parecía haber estado sellado por mucho tiempo, no daba muestras de las consecuencias del tiempo.

El pelirojo condujo sus piernas al interior, con desenvoltura natural se sentó en medio de uno de los lechos.

—Ven, es un sitio seguro. No te preocupes, sólo quiero que te relajes —solicitó Ronald, invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

Ella, presa de la indecisión se quedó inmóvil, a pesar de no ser diestra en las ejecuciones del amor, conocía de sobra las intenciones de Ron, pese a ello la postura relajada del chico la hizo dudar.

—Sólo te quiero hacer un masaje —explicó sencillamente—, has estado muy tensa con toda la responsabilidad de Malfoy, las obligaciones del colegio y tu cargo de prefecta.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, y atrapó una mano con la otra sobre su regazo en un gesto infantil. No podía ignorar la cercanía con Malfoy horas atrás, su contacto, su olor, parecía todo tan irreal ante ese cuartito triste. Sacudió su cabeza dispersando el recuerdo y miro a los ojos a Ronald, esta era su decisión. Malfoy era parte de otro mundo.

—Sólo unos minutos Ron —concedió, caminó de manera decidida cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a él, dándole la espalda —, sabes que tenemos deberes por realizar, no quiero atrasarnos demasiado, dentro de poco empezará la siguiente clase.

—Tú tranquila —calmó Weasley, tomando el cabello de Hermione para conducirlo hacia el pecho de ella. En la labor, recordó los rizos suaves de Lavender, perfectamente formados en ondas estáticas los cuales comparados con el cabello revuelto de Hermione alteraban el tacto. Deslizó sus manos por los contornos de su espalda, con el fin de distraer sus reflexiones, no debía dedicarle más pensamientos a la rubia.

La delgada figura de Hermione tembló al contacto, cerró los ojos ante el placer del el tacto subiendo por su cintura, acariciando sus costillas siguiendo hasta casi rozar con sus senos y llegar hasta su cuello con la piel erizada. Su traicionera mente cubrió su olfato con la fragancia de Draco, vio sus ojos de mercurio contemplándola con deseo, y percibió la cercanía de su respiración, recordando el momento, que de no ser por Lucius, hubiera besado sus labios. Contuvo el aliento cuando lentamente una de las manos siguió el camino de su mandíbula hasta la quijada. Los dedos algo rasposos y amplios en su rostro le recordaron que su dueño en aquel instante no era Malfoy.

La otra mano, hábil, se abrió paso por debajo de su falda hasta aquel punto que solo ella había explorado en un arranque de curiosidad. Sus hombros subían y bajaban al compás marcado por su respiración agitada. Por encima de su ropa interior sintió la presión sobre su intimidad, entonces un halo de clarividencia ilumino su pensamiento, no tenía sentido alguno estar allí con Ron cuando su mente anhelaba a otro, no era la mano que deseaba sentir ni el hombre con el que quería estar.

Con la fuerza de unas tenazas de cangrejo, cerró sus piernas, sin quererlo aprisionó la mano de Ron quien percibió el encierro como una invitación a acentuar la presión. Hermione, hizo un mohín de desprecio, con brusquedad tomo la mano de Ronal, y la saco de entre sus extremidades, fastidiada.

—Lo siento Ron, no puedo hacer esto —se disculpó, empujando su cabellera hacia su espalda.

Se levantó de la cama como si esta ardiera y bloqueo su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Exhalo aire entre sus labios y encaró a Ronald, este un tanto desencajado por la reacción busco clamar la situación.

—Tranquila Hermione, todo va a estar bien, yo te amo y tú también a mí, esto es lo que hacen las parejas normalmente —justificó, dando unas palmaditas al colchón en el sitio donde antes estaba Hermione.

La castaña observó parte de su figura marcada en la sábana. Levantó los ojos conectándose con la mirada tranquila de Ronald. Escarbando entre los paneles de su corazón busco una ínfima razón para regresar a su puesto y darle ese preciado e irrepetible momento de perder su virginidad al chico que aparentemente amaba.

Con rostro atormentado recordó las aventuras, la cercanía, las discusiones y, con desilusión rectificó lo que su cerebro le gritaba de manera estentórea: su relación era una simple amistad forzada a los límites del romanticismo, y el amor que se decía sentir por él, era un sentimiento basado en la amistad, en el riesgo compartido, y en su intención común de proteger a Harry. Más allá de eso, eran dos personas sin mucho en común.

Con la valentía propia de los Gryffindor, y segura que su decisión sería la mejor, dejó caer los brazos hacia su costado, llenó sus pulmones de aire y con el cariz más dulce posible se dirigió a el chico observándola esperanzado.

—Ron, esto no va a suceder —empezó, notando la confusión abrir paso a la molestia en el gesto de su aun novio.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles Hermione? —interrumpió, sin lograr disimular el tono enrojecido de sus mejillas, caminando en su dirección se detuvo frente a ella, sin medir el impacto de su ira las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios sin traba—, las otras chicas no encuentran tanto problema en el sexo. Es algo normal. Al principio puede dolerte un poco pero luego llega el placer. No entiendo porque tienes que encontrarle un pero a absolutamente todo.

Ella, entrecerró los ojos analizando cada palabra emitida.

—¿Qué otras chicas Ronald? —indagó con calma, ocultando cierta indignación en la boca del estómago —, y ¿por qué crees saber lo que sentiré? acaso ¿tú has estado con alguna otra chica?

La palidez cubrió instantáneamente las facciones de Weasley, observó a Granger con los ojos de un animal que se ve descubierto por su cazador. Acorralado como estaba, desanduvo sus pasos y regresó junto a la cama enseñando su espalda a la castaña, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el chico en espera de una respuesta.

—No, no. Tú no entiendes —murmuro con voz trémula.

—Si me vas a mentir, por lo menos hazlo mirándome a la cara —demandó con dureza, cerrando los puños contra sus muslos.

Los años compartidos con Ronald la habían ayudado a detallar lo que las palabras no comunicaban, conocía por exceso las manías de sus amigos al mentir y la de Ronald en especial se transmitía en un puchero en sus labios y la poca capacidad de mantener la mirada por varios segundos.

Él, trago con la dificultad que el miedo atravesado en su garganta no le dejaba hacer con facilidad. Sopesando sus opciones, entendió que no tenía muchas frente a la sagacidad de Hermione, se giró sobre sus pies y levantó el rostro mirando unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Granger hacia la puerta.

—Fue hace tiempo, ya no tiene importancia —soltó, observando de soslayo a la castaña.

Ella, abrió su boca para llenar el recinto de preguntas y tal vez incluso de reclamos, pero dejo las palabras a medio camino entre su garganta y sus labios. Era un desperdicio de aire y aliento cuestionar asuntos que siendo honesta consigo misma no importaban, dejó salir un suspiro llevándose consigo una parte del cariño que sentía por Ronald.

Dirigió una última mirada con cariz nostálgico y se apresuró a salir por la puerta retomando el camino de regreso. Bajo los escalones como queriendo escapar de sí misma, las relaciones interpersonales podían llegar a ser tan complicadas que extrañaba introducir su cabeza entre en par de libros para distraerse.

Sin embargo una nostalgia proveniente del engaño, se escurrieron a través de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas que se convirtieron en cascadas brotando a través de sus pestañas.

Sus zapatos rozaban con prisa los escalones y a su vez una de sus manos acariciaba el muro a su lado, extrañamente entre la tristeza, se sentía liberada de una relación que más parecía una obligación, con la manga de su saco despejo el líquido de sus ojos, que no tardaban en nublarse nuevamente.

Apresuró el paso a medida se acercaba al final de las escaleras que la conducían al pasillo de aulas, no midió la velocidad y tropezó un par de escalones antes del final. Logró dar un par de tropiezos antes de chocar de frente contra otro estudiante que la recibió exhalando el aire de su estómago. Su cabeza choco con la quijada del otro, mientras se aferraba a la túnica de este para no caer contra el suelo.

Apenada y adolorida en partes iguales, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada lastimada de Theodore quien la ayudo a incorporarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña, al tiempo que despejaba su rostro de los rizos que se habían ido hacia su cara por la gravedad del impulso previo.

No bien su cabello cayó sobre su espalda se arrepintió al instante. Junto a Nott, quien masajeaba delicadamente su mandíbula, el rostro divertido de Draco la observaba con ojos de curiosidad.

Hermione bajó el rostro, avergonzada. Trato de ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto desviando la mirada a los desordenados pliegues de su falda, de manera fugaz capto un destello naranja revolviéndose entre los brazos de Malfoy. Su querido crookshanks frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio como si fuera su amo.

La castaña miro al rubio con un toque de culpa e incomodidad, aún no resolvía en su cabeza que hacer con el mar inquieto de sentimientos que desbocaba contra su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Malfoy, e incluso peor, no tenía idea como manejar el asunto de su padre.

Estiró los brazos hacia su mascota, la cual se tomó unos segundos para cambiar de regazo y les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a ambos jóvenes al tiempo que se marchaba de ahí.

—Granger necesito hablar contigo

Alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de Draco, mientras desaparecía en la distancia.

* * *

 **Hola**

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer por continuar ahí leyendo esta historia y porque muhcas de ustedes leen las otras historias que escribo y de verdad lo aprecio montones.

No me odien, sé que me he atrasado muchísimo con Sentencia Supervisada, pero la inspiración no escoge a que fic llega, y con este no me decidía, hasta que al fin salió lo que acaban de leer. No lo voy a abandonar, creo que mentalmente me castigaría en exceso, y espero volver a actualizar con frecuencia. Realmente no espero escribir muchos capítulos más de Sentencia Supervisada así que les avisare cuando se esté aproximando al final.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios que son tan alentadores para continuar escribiendo (aunque me tarde un poco más de lo normal), un besito para las chicas que me dejaron los últimos reviews **_Conie23o9_** ** _,_** ** _Vivianodette,_** ** _Nathy Malfoy,_** ** _lady-werempire_** ** _,_** ** _loremmac_** ** _,_** ** _Natdrac_** ** _,_** ** _crazzy76_** ** _,_** ** _Dreiana_** y **_Pauli Jean Malfoy_**.

 ** _Asi sea una ficker impuntual ¿me dejas un review?_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	13. La entereza de Malfoy

TOC TOC ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Perdooooooon por la demora.

* * *

 **La entereza de Malfoy**

* * *

La vista nublada por gruesas capas de lágrimas la hicieron trastabillar un par de veces por las losas sobresalientes de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se aferraba con brazos y uñas a su anaranjado gato, cuya estática apariencia parecía haberlo convertido en una peluda piedra en el apretón. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, sus pasos eran adiestrados por la inercia de la tristeza y la confusión sobre ¿qué hacer? Se sentía traicionada por Ron, amenazada por Lucius y confundida por Draco. Y una pequeña, pero no por ello menos importante parte en su interior, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma; era la mejor bruja ante los ojos de todos y no podía ser posible que un par de nimiedades como ésta, lograran aplacarla.

La velocidad de unos pasos acercándose con violencia, punzaron directo en la incomodidad, no deseaba ser vista por nadie en ese estado así que se arrinconó contra la pared, sin dejar de caminar, esperando que la apurada persona siguiera su camino sin notarla. El ruido de los zapatos punteando el suelo aumentó en la soledad del pasillo, ¿Y si era Lucius? El sólo pensamiento provocó una descarga de valentía ardiente en su estómago. Sujetando a Crookshanks con una mano, buscó con la otra la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica entrelazándola en sus dedos y se giró de lleno con un brusco movimiento de cuello que hormigueó dolorosamente en un costado de la cabeza.

A escasos metros de sus ojos se chocó con la plata de otros, con una mano presionó su pecho para expulsar el suspiro de alivio que le produjo ver a Draco, ligeramente sonrojado por la caminata a prisa para encontrarla.

—Granger —expresó de manera agitada, percatándose del triste semblante en Hermione—, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se pasmo en el acto, de haber sido posible hubiera eludido esa conversación el mayor tiempo posible.

—Malfoy, ahora no es un buen momento —debatió, limpiando las gotas de llanto con el borde de su túnica—, debo alimentar a Crookshanks.

El gato se revolvió entre sus brazos para saltar con agilidad al suelo y enredarse melosamente entre las piernas de Draco.

—Pues él no parece tener mucha hambre —resolvió el rubio, inclinándose para darle mimos al embelesado animal—, ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, posó su mano en la espalda de Hermione convirtiéndose en su guía, y aunque una débil resistencia trató de forjarse en las piernas de ella, finalmente cedió ante la presión de Malfoy y los alegres pasos de su gato junto a él.

Atravesaron un tramo del pasillo, llegando a un arco que permitía el acceso a la zona exterior del colegio. Ambos cruzaron hacia el césped, rodeados de la belleza de un interminable cielo azul, lamidos por una cálida brisa que se arremolinaba entre el cabello de Hermione y agitaba las hojas de los árboles.

Crookshanks saltó entretenido, persiguiendo algunos gnomos esquivos en el césped iluminado por orbe de luz en el centro de cielo que emanaba la dosis justa de calor para derretir el helado miedo en el interior de Hermione.

Draco llevaba la delantera. Deteniéndose frente a un taburete de madera, extendió su mano con fineza, invitando a Hermione a descansar en el. Ella, se desmoronó recostando su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla esperando con ello asentar sus ideas y cortar la relación de un tajo y sin dolor por el bien de los dos.

Junto a ella, Draco tomó posesión de su lugar, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, fijando su mirada nostálgica en los destellos sinuosos del lago.

—Padre me ha golpeado —confesó con voz entrecortada, obteniendo la entera atención de los ojos de Hermione—, no es la primera vez, y estoy seguro que tampoco será la última.

Hermione contuvo el aliento por unos minutos incapaz de hallar las palabras para mitigar el dolor que cargaba la confesión de Draco. Lo sentía herido, impotente y frustrado en iguales cantidades; y lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, lo quebraría por completo.

—Malfoy, esta amistad es demasiado arriesgada para los dos —expresó, incorporándose e inclinándose hacia él—, no tiene sentido que lo ignoremos. Tú, necesitas terminar el curso de una manera tranquila, sin dificultades para que puedas regresar a la vida que tenías antes—advirtió, disminuyendo el tono de su voz—, y volveremos a ser tan distantes como siempre.

Los ojos de litio se desconectaron del lago para confrontar la mirada asustada de Hermione. Era tan transparente su gesto que Draco se vio reflejado en el por un momento, viendo los años de prevención hacia su padre, de extrema prudencia por no hacer algo que pudiera enfadarle o hacerlo impropio ante sus ojos, y sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, siempre era un perdedor ante el concepto de Lucius.

—¿Y después qué? —indagó él, irguiendo su espalda y levantando el mentón—, ¿crees que las cosas van a cambiar con mi padre?, nada de lo que haga lo hará sentirse satisfecho jamás. Siempre habrá una elección que no le guste, una decisión que lo moleste— discutió, observando con fiereza los ojos de Hermione que lo detallaron con asombro—, Hermione, nunca he sido más libre que este último año. Aún sin mi dinero, sin el poder de mi familia, por primera vez siento que estoy haciendo las cosas por mí mismo.

Granger, boqueó un par de veces en pos de debatir los argumentos extremadamente convincentes de Malfoy. En su escaso razonamiento, había tomado en cuenta todos los puntos excepto la convicción de Draco ahí presente. Sin embargo, su padre era un ser peligroso y de cuidado, era un cabo suelto que permanecería libre al viento incomodando y exponiendo a quien quisiera enredarse con él.

—Pero es un riesgo demasiado alto —murmuró, encerrando la mano del rubio entre la suya—, él es una amenaza.

—No me importa —resolvió él, apretando el agarre de Hermione y bajando el rostro a su nivel—, estoy cansado, de luchar contra mi pasado, de perder todo lo bueno que hago, de fingir que las cosas no me importan cuando me están partiendo por dentro. Esto no es vida para nadie y prefiero perder el apellido de mi familia antes que volver a vivir con él.

Un impulso de viento, sobrevoló por los cabellos de Hermione atrayéndolos con prisa sobre su rostro. En un rápido movimiento, Draco deslizó su mano a través de las hebras enloquecidas llevándolas de nuevo a su lugar y, temiendo que si ella seguía razonando, encontraría mayores argumentos para apartarse de él. Atrapó con dulzura su quijada, acercándose a sus labios más de lo debido, menos de lo que Hermione hubiera querido, porque el momento la hizo recordar el instante de inoportuna interrupción por Lucius. Entonces, se avivaron unos deseos incontenibles por conocer el gusto a sus labios, por saberse suya en esa boca que había observado, analizado y estudiado al detalle, salivando sin quererlo y acercándose sin evitarlo.

Draco, notó la debilidad en ella; sintió la piel temblar por debajo de su tacto, vio su mirada ceder al miedo y abrirse a la curiosidad, y en ese justo momento, su deseo se irguió seguro en su boca que se apropió de la de ella como lo soñó desde el primer día que estudiaron en la biblioteca. Ahogó un suspiro con su lengua que suave se deslizaba en los contornos de la boca de Hermione, explorando, desafiando, acariciando, para que ella comprendiera cuanto la quería en su vida y que poco le importaba la opinión de su familia.

Ella, se sorprendió de la necesidad de sus labios por dejarse llenar de ese beso, liberó la mano sujeta de Malfoy y dedicó sus manos a explorar ese rostro que sin saberlo había ansiado recorrer y retener, porque tenía la devastadora certeza que al terminar ese beso, todo sería espuma entre ellos y una aplastante realidad derrumbaría el maravilloso vacío que se abría en su estómago para llenarse de mariposas.

Sin embargo, el beso duró más de lo imaginado y los brazos de Malfoy la envolvieron aprisionándola contra él, determinado a fusionarse con ella en labios y manos, sintiendo el gozo de tenerla, temiendo que ella lo rechazaría al primer intento y completamente satisfecho de verse aceptado.

Crookshanks maulló de manera agresiva, irritado por los gnomos que no habían dejado de burlarse de él. En una treta por atrapar uno de ellos, clavó sus garras sin clemencia en la pierna de Malfoy, cuyo dolor se expandió ramificado hacia todas las conexiones nerviosas y crispando sus manos enlazadas a Hermione. Ella, se percató de la tensión en los labios y de manera pausada se apartó de él siendo sorprendida por el leve y firme tirón de Draco en su labio inferior.

Con reticencia, el rubio, despegó sus brazos de Hermione y masajeó la zona dolorida bajo el pantalón que se marcaba por tres pequeños agujeros. Opuesto a lo que ella imaginó, la sensación no se esfumó, al contrario, una vivida alegría bailoteaba en su pecho y la necesidad de contacto cosquilleó en sus manos que pasaban del rostro, al cabello de Malfoy intermitentemente.

Algo en su interior se preguntaba, en dónde se hallaba el sentimiento de culpa, miedo o inseguridad que tal vez debería embargarla ante esta novedosa situación, sin embargo, por más que revolvió en su interior, sólo encontró una increíble sensación de bienestar.

—Draco —susurró su nombre viendo la alegría en su gesto—, ¿estás seguro de esto? —indagó, envolviéndolos en un círculo invisible con su dedo índice. Sin dudarlo Malfoy la tomó de la mano de una forma segura.

—Jamás había estado más convencido de algo en mi vida.

La firmeza en su voz, cortó la respiración de Hermione entendiendo que a partir de ese momento, su decisión no tendría punto de retorno y lo que hicieran desde allí en adelante, sería de dominio público. Incluyendo a Lucius.

—¿De verdad no quieres volver con tu padre? —cuestionó presionando los dedos de Malfoy entre su mano, temerosa de perderlo por el plan que empezaba a fraguarse en su mente.

—Ni en un millón de años —resolvió, frunciendo el ceño —, sin embargo, me preocupa madre. Ella debe seguir viviendo con él, y aunque este enojado con ella por enseñarle mi carta, algo me dice que no lo hizo de manera voluntaria y temo por ella.

El pulgar de Hermione revolvió nerviosamente los límites de la piel de Malfoy, pensando. Evitó su mirada fingiendo vigilar al gato que afilaba sus uñas contra el tronco de un árbol, sin embargo el mordisqueo en los bordes internos de su labio la acusó, sintió el tacto de Draco acariciar levemente la arruga que ya atravesaba su frente, delatando su preocupación.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurró, contorneando el rostro de Hermione entre sus dedos y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

—Si te dijera que tengo una solución a tu problema, pero podría llevar a tu padre a Azkaban, ¿me odiarías? —preguntó ella con tono inseguro, clavando su mirada en la corbata del Slytherin.

Con el suave movimiento de su mano, levantó la quijada de Hermione, examinando sus concentrados ojos castaños. No la conocía tan bien para saber que en su pregunta, estaba implícito un plan organizado con sus pasos y consecuencias; sin embargo, un brillo esperanzado y temeroso se agrandó en su mirada combinando con el crecimiento desmesurada de su pupila al observarlo. Le gustaba. Atrapó la boca entre sus labios porque por un fugaz instante sintió perderla, mientras jugueteaba curioseando con su lengua la de ella que se rendía al instante, desprendiendo una respiración entrecortada. Enredó sus dedos entre el desastre de cabello que nunca había sido más agradable para él y pretendió pensar en un lugar en el mundo dónde no estuviera su padre.

Le pareció plenamente liberador, y recordó las escasas veces que se permitió razonar diferente a su padre, cuestionando, contradiciendo y pensando en la injusticia que era la libertad de Lucius.

Disminuyó la velocidad del beso antes de terminarlo, dándole espacio a Hermione para recobrar su olvidada respiración. Con cuidado, se desprendió de las hebras que lo aferraban a la cabeza de ella y la observó intrigado.

—No te odiaría —resumió, tragándose un millar de excusas que deseaba decirle, ella jamás lo había tratado con desprecio a pesar de tener motivos de sobra para hacerlo—, nada de lo que hagas me hará odiarte. No sé lo que quieres hacer y comprendo si prefieres no decírmelo, pero, si sabes acerca de algo que sea mínimamente incorrecto acerca de mi padre, es mejor que se lo digas a la persona adecuada—pasó saliva visiblemente afectado, entendiendo que con sus palabras, la brecha entre su familia y él, crecía desmedidamente—, no quiero ser responsable de sus equivocaciones, aunque yo no sea el autor, la gente seguirá culpándome de ellas. Haz lo que debas hacer.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en gesto decidido, dedicándole un mimo en el rostro con su mano. Draco tenía razón, su padre se convertía en una sombra absorbente de luz en el camino y por más que sintiera culpa, era una amenaza. Se inclinó hacia él para apenas rozar sus labios afanada por el tiempo que corría en su contra.

—Nos vemos aquí en un par de minutos —murmuró al despegar sus labios, y siendo seguida por Crookshanks se dirigió al interior de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Hola**.

Lo siento mil veces, he sido la más impuntual con este capítulo. Quería escribir algo más, pero eso me hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo así que preferí dejarlo hasta ahí.

Gracias por seguir aquí, por leer, por esperar, por todo, son lo mejor del mundo.

Especial agradecimiento a las personas que me dejaron su hermoso review en el capítulo anterior **_crazzy76 , artemisvan89, pelusa778_** ** _,_** ** _ Natdrac, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Nathy Malfoy Granger_** y **_lightfeatherxa_**. No saben cuánto me encanta leerlos.

 **OMG** Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a la inigualable **_lightfeatherxa_** por regalarme la hermosa portada de este fic.

Me hago algo de autopromoción y es que escribí un drabble cortito, se llama **El infinito entre nosotros**. Es dramione, así que si tienen un rato les espero por ahí.

Ahora sí, ¿qué tal ha estado el capítulo? ¿eh? Por fin hubo beso, y ahora Hermione buscará la solución al problema de su suegro. ¿qué creen que sucederá?

 _ **Déjenme un lindo review para saberlo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo de aquí al infinito**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


End file.
